


Shiny Days

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Kamui, quien por tanto tiempo renegó sobre los lazos familiares, ha logrado alejar ese punzante estigma de su vida, formando al fin una pequeña pero sólida familia. Sin embargo, ¿consideró alguna vez que criar a sus hijos podría ser incluso más complicado que derrotar al más poderoso enemigo?¿Es que podría sobrevivir a una simple tarea como esa?
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kamui (Gintama)/Original Female Character(s), Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Kudos: 2





	1. Nadie dijo que ser padre fuera una tarea fácil

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, yo de nuevo con otro fic XD Pero haciendo a un lado, este fanfic podría catalogarse como "spoiler" de una de mis dos historia porque nos sitúa varios años después, pero bueno, no creo que interese. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Kamui cuando fuera padre, que terminé haciendo esto (también menciono que tengo por ahí una mala conciencia que me da ideas lol); así que no se preocupen, no será ni largo ni los capítulos estarán muy extensos. Espero disfruten de mis ocurrencias y de un padre poco convencional :D

¿Qué es lo que esperaba recibir después de una temporada larga y cansada fuera de su cómodo hogar? Seguramente un acogimiento digno de alguien que estaba cada día más próximo a hacerse del temerario título del "Rey de los Piratas"; o tal vez un banquete repleto de la suficiente comida para saciar su monstruoso apetito.

Sin embargo, lo primero que obtuvo después de que abrió la puerta fue a esa pequeña persona que corrió con ahínco hacia él sólo para impactar su bien formado puño contra su inamovible palma. Había sido un puñetazo perfecto, pero insuficiente para el hombre que le sonreía con enorme satisfacción.

—Eso estuvo mejor que la última vez. —Le felicitó tras haber cerrado la puerta y percatarse de que sólo se encontraban ellos dos.

—Algún día tendré la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que retrocedas, papá. —Eso era una promesa que estaba muy seguro de cumplir.

—Si sigues entrenando, seguramente un día podrás hacerlo. —Afirmó tranquilamente.

—Aunque si mamá se entera de que practico a diario, se enfadará y volverá a castigarme como aquella vez —susurró con la mitad de su cara azul—…Esos brebajes sabían horribles…

—Ciertamente tu madre da un poco de miedo cuando se enfada de verdad~ —canturreó burlonamente, como si poco o nada le importara que su mujer lo escuchara.

—Por cierto, ella no está. Ha salido y se ha llevado a Kazuya consigo —informó quien no debía exceder los seis años de edad—. Pero te dejó una nota.

— "Trata de no hacer explotar la casa hasta que regresemos" —leyó Kamui antes de hacer bolita el recado y arrojarlo lejos de él.

—¿Y si aprovechamos que no está mamá para salir y buscar algún contrincante interesante? Tú siempre hablas de todos esos enemigos imponentes con los cuales te has topado mientras estás trabajando. —Alguien estaba sumamente motivado hasta el punto en que su mirada brillaba y no la despegaba del pelirrojo—. Quiero conocer al samurái con permanente que tanto mencionabas antes.

—No sería mala idea visitarlo.

Al menos él no era el único que estaba muriéndose de hambre. Quién se imaginaría que padre e hijo se encontraban tan sincronizados hasta el punto en que sus tripas chillarían simultáneamente.

—Mamá dejó suficiente comida. Solamente hay que calentarla.

Se trasladaron hasta la cocina y con cierta prisa sacaron todo lo que se encontraba en el refrigerador. Inclusive aquello que no formaba parte del menú; es que nadie puede ignorar una gran tarta de crema batida con fresillas o el bote de helado que estaba en la nevera.

—¿Será tiempo suficiente para que se caliente? —Se preguntó el niño después de haber metido varias cosas dentro del microondas—. ¿Y estuvo bien meter tanto? Mamá siempre mete una cosa por vez.

—Si hacemos eso demoraremos mucho. —Fue su razonamiento.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir si se saturaba la capacidad del electrodoméstico y se metían cosas que no debían? Lo averiguaron en cuanto escucharon unos ruidos extraños; ésos que concluyeron en el incendio del microondas y una explosión de comida.

—Va a matarnos. Mamá va a asesinarnos lenta y dolorosamente cuando vea lo que le ocurrió a su cocina —dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que la salsa de tomate y un montón de espagueti le escurrían desde la cabeza hasta el suelo.

—Al menos todavía nos queda pastel. —Alguien tan despreocupado como él ya se encontraba comiéndose directamente la tarta. Hasta tenía migajas alrededor de la comisura de sus labios.

—Oh, este helado es mi favorito. —Ya que el helado no había caído en manos de su papá, aprovecharía para comérselo. Es que de tal palo, tal astilla.

Tras el enorme desperdicio vivido, y su escaso aprecio por los vegetales y las frutas, optaron sabiamente por salir de casa. Ya encontrarían algún restaurante cercano en el cual pudieran detenerse. Sin embargo, ¿por qué razón todos los lugares estaban atiborrados de gente?¿Por qué motivo el sol brillaba tan fuertemente, como si deseara que optaran por regresar y encerrarse para no caer víctimas de insolación?

—¿Por qué a mamá le gusta tanto este planeta? —Si bien llevaba consigo su parasol, no podía evitar sentir calor. Aunque en parte se debía a que se encontraban en pleno verano.

—Por eso. —Señaló hacia arriba, hacia esa brillante estrella—. Le gusta aun cuando sabe que nuestros cuerpos no lo resisten por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte en tu siguiente trabajo? —interrogó en busca de un sí.

—Generalmente son misiones riesgosas, por lo que sabes la respuesta que te dará tu madre.

—No debería ser tan sobreprotectora. El siguiente año cumpliré siete años, por lo que seré un niño grande —espetaba torciendo el entrecejo.

—Ella siempre suele exagerar un poco las situaciones. Es así desde que la conocí —relató como si recordara todo aquello. Incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada—. No me mires de ese modo, Kyohei.

—Si se lo pides a mamá estoy seguro que te dirá que sí… Ella rara vez te niega algo. —Si por medios ese niño no paraba.

—Prefiero no discutir con ella. —Todas esas riñas verbales y físicas amparaban su conclusión—. No después de lo que pasó cuando te llevé conmigo a escondidas.

—Fue ese día cuando descubrí que mamá sí sabe cómo patear el trasero de alguien —mencionaba con cierto nerviosismo.

Las coincidencias existían. Eso quedó claro cuando se cruzó con ese hombre de mirada de pescado muerto y semblante apático. Ése que compartía su mismo destino restregó sus ojos en cuanto miró al padre y al hijo.

—¡…Son como dos malditas gotas de lluvia…! —Dictaminó, señalando primero al progenitor y después al primogénito—. ¡El mismo tono de pelo, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa embaucadora y hasta su sombrilla es del mismo tono! Aunque no tiene esa ridícula perilla…

—Papi, ¿quiénes son ellos? ¿Mellizos? ¿Cobradores de impuestos? —Sus violetas pupilas no se apartaban de esos dos que lucían como simples humanos.

—Digamos que son peores que los cobradores de impuestos… ¡De hecho, un perro gigantesco de cuatro metros con dientes afilados lanza veneno sería mucho menos letal que ese par de idiotas que ves frente a ti! Así que sé una niña inteligente como tu padre y mantente alejada de ellos. ¿Entendido, Shiho? —Sus amables palabras estaban dirigidas en esa adorable niña que compartía con él el particular plateado en sus cortos cabellos.

—Está bien, papi.

—Ni se te ocurra armar un jaleo aquí mismo, idiota. —Le susurró a Kamui tras acercarse a él—. Mi hija es demasiado joven y frágil como para que vea lo que un sanguinario psicópata como tú es capaz de hacer —espetó con ese tono propio de un padre que es demasiado sobreprotector—. Y tampoco creo que sea bueno que tu mini copia lo vea… Sabes que se lo diré si se te ocurre, ¿verdad? Ambos sabemos lo que sucede cuando ella se enfada. Ni siquiera yo tengo las b**** suficientes para tentar mi suerte cuando toma su sombrillita y empieza a cargárselos a todos.

—¿Y en qué trabaja tu padre? —Kyohei se acercó hasta la callada niña e inició la charla—. El mío es el vice capitán de una de las tripulaciones más temidas de todo el universo. Se encarga de las misiones más difíciles de todas… Cuando crezca y me haga más fuerte me uniré a él.

—El mío tiene un negocio independiente que hace cualquier tipo de trabajo a cambio de un pago —respondió con enorme orgullo.

—¿Y por qué no tienes el pelo rizado igual que él?

—Papi me lo planchó y ahora soy completamente lacia... Pero mami no lo tomó bien y le enterró kunais en lugares a los que no le llega el sol. Incluso lo amenazó con deshacerse de todos sus postres y su colección invaluable de Ketsuno Ana… Pero la violencia doméstica forma parte de nuestro día a día. Hasta en los mejores hogares ocurre.

—Sí, cuando papá hace enfadar a mi madre con sus infantilismos, ella siempre tiene ganas de golpearlo. Pero él parece disfrutar de ello —relataba el pelirrojo—. No comprendo cómo funciona la cabeza de los adultos.

—Además, deberías aprender a mí que no pasa ni un solo momento lejos de su retoño. Los niños son criaturas frágiles, fácilmente manipulables y que pueden adquirir malos hábitos en cuestión de segundos…—Indicó Sakata para quien continuaba siendo demasiado fresco pese a que ya tenía una familia de la cual hacerse cargo—. Si no mantienes bien vigilado a tu crío pronto podría convertirse en un delincuente peligroso buscado por todo el universo. O peor, podría terminar travistiéndose, que con esa cara de nenita que tiene nadie notaría la diferencia…

—Oh, han desaparecido.

—¡¿Cómo que han desaparecido?!

Gintoki se giró hacia atrás, hacia donde en teoría debería estar su adorable y hermosa hija. Pero lo único que encontró eran esas líneas blancas que delineaban su ausente silueta.

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Los niños no desaparecen a menos que hayan sido secuestrados y llevados lejos de casa. —Y allí estaba buscando a Shiho hasta por debajo de las piedras—. ¡Si su madre se entera que la he perdido de vista lo menos que hará será hacer que cometa Hitokiri! —No hacía mal en temer, en preocuparse por lo quebradiza que se volvió la línea de su vida desde que se casó—. ¡Y tú también deberías estar buscando a tu mini yo! No me culpes si amaneces tirado en un río cercano mientras estás completamente encadenado y totalmente amordazado.

—No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse~

—Le llamaré ahora mismo y le diré que has perdido a su precioso hijo de vista.


	2. Ser madre no siempre es glamuroso

—¿Está bien que nos hayamos alejado de ellos? —preguntaba Shiho a quien había sido el de la idea de dejar a atrás a esos dizque adultos.

—Bueno, ellos se veían ocupados teniendo su charla y mi madre me ha enseñado que es de mala educación interrumpir cuando esos casos ocurren.

Sus curiosas pupilas lo observaban todo. Había mucha gente y lo mejor es que el ambiente estaba impregnado con el olor de comida.

—¿Pero y si nos perdemos? —Como bien podía seguía el paso del Yato.

—Mi madre es excelente encontrando las cosas cuando ni papá ni yo lo hacemos. Por lo que seguramente nos encuentre. —Su estómago rugió de nuevo—. Es cierto… La comida se echó a perder y tampoco tengo dinero…

—Mira, ahí dice que la comida será totalmente gratis si logras terminarte un tazón gigantesco de fideos en menos de cinco minutos. —Detuvo al chico para que viera el anuncio que recién había sido puesto fuera del establecimiento de ramen.

—Eso suena a una tarea bastante simple.

—Y también te obsequiarán un helado gratis si lo consigues.

—El postre siempre es lo mejor de la comida. —Ambos pequeñines entraron sin pensárselo dos veces, logrando captar la atención de todos los comensales y el dueño—. Quiero participar por la comida gratis.

—Pequeño, creo que eso es demasiado. Podrías terminar con dolor de estómago… ¿No prefieres que le llame a tu mami para que venga por ti? —interrogaba uno de los clientes.

—¿Temen perder contra un niño como yo? —Sonrió sin tapujo, con una arrogancia digna de alguien que llevaba la sangre de Kamui—. Si tienen miedo, puedo entenderlo.

—Tráiganle el bol de tallarines —ordenaba el dependiente sin quitar su mirada del pelirrojo—. Espero que seas un hombrecito de palabra.

Anonadamiento era lo que todos los presentes estaban experimentando al contemplar a ese niño devorando por completo el plato de ramen. Y es que ni siquiera habían pasado ni tres minutos y ya había terminado.

—¡U-Un monstruo!

—¡Es un baúl sin fondo!

—En verdad que tenías hambre. —Shiho dio un largo silbido ante una proeza de semejante índole.

—La comida de la Tierra es la mejor. —Se encontraba satisfecho; su enorme barriga lo dejaba claro—. ¡Y el postre se ve increíble! —Nada como un parfait de chocolate con fresas para finalizar la comida.

—…Eres un adicto a los dulces como mi papi…

Habían perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo fila para una de las pastelerías más concurridas de todo Edo mientras soportaban el inclemente sol; y aunque ambas mujeres estaba deseosas por irse de allí y no esperar más, se mantuvieron firmes y aguantaron.

—¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea hacerlo de ese modo? —preguntaba la mujer ninja con cierta indecisión. Gracias al abanico que llevaba consigo lograba echarse un poco de aire.

—De este modo será más efectivo y no habrá manera de que finja demencia —mencionó su acompañante sin soltar el parasol carmesí que sujetaba con su mano derecha.

—Es cierto que cuando le dije que tendríamos a Shiho hizo que no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Que si estaba tomándole el pelo. Que si le daba diabetes sería por mi culpa. —Y conforme iba exteriorizando sus penas iba cabreándose más y más hasta el punto de querer ir a masacrar a cierto samurái bueno para nada—. ¿En qué maldito momento acepté convertirme en su esposa? O más bien, ¿en qué instante terminé fijándome en un idiota como él? ¡Ojalá tuviera una máquina del tiempo para advertirle a mi yo del pasado todo lo que pasará por seguir a ese imbécil de permanente natural!

—Velo de este modo, no eres la única que está cuidando a un niño más además de sus propios hijos —expresó con cierto desánimo—. Si no fuera suficiente con las travesuras de Kyohei o lo escurridizo que resulta ser Kazuya, todavía tengo que lidiar con los infantilismos de Kamui.

—¿Él va a estar bien? ¿No es mucho calor para su pequeño cuerpo?

Las violáceas pupilas de Tsukuyo se enfocaron completamente en quien se encontraba siendo cargado por la mano izquierda de su madre mientras dormía plácidamente.

—Es quien mejor resiste el calor de los dos. Y de igual modo tiene una compresa fría sobre su cabeza. —Indicó. Y ciertamente allí estaba esa bolsita helada en su cabeza.

—Es quien más se parece a ti de los dos… Aunque…

Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento la rebeldía de esos azabaches cabellos se debía en parte al ondulado natural que poseían.

—Oh, eso es herencia de su abuela biológica. Ella tenía el pelo rizado —dijo—. ¿Te hemos despertado?

—Los ojos de su papá —dijo la rubia para quien estaba mirándola—. ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

—Pronto cumplirá cinco. ¿No es así, Kazuya?

—Cuando cumpla cinco mi hermano al fin me dejará practicar con él —mencionó de lo más entusiasta—. Y después podré recibir a papá como él lo hace.

—Le he repetido miles de veces que deje de hacer eso. —Es que si no llevaba su mano hasta su frente es porque no podía; que ganas no le faltaban.

—Espero que Gintoki esté cuidando bien de Shiho… Casi nunca los dejo a solas, pero no podía traerlos conmigo si quería comprar esa tarta.

—…No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que debí traerme a Kyohei o que la casa debe estar quemándose en este momento…—Y sus palabras no estaban lejos de la realidad.

—Oshin, tenemos que darles un poco de crédito. Seguramente lo estén haciendo bien y nosotras estamos preocupándonos de más —alegaba Tsukuyo con una pequeña sonrisa. Quería confiar ciegamente en su marido—. A este punto de sus vidas ya debieron de haber madurado.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras, Seishirou? ¿Qué va a pensar la gente si ve a un niño que no sabe comportarse en la calle?

Ambas mujeres llevaron su atención en quien estaba armando un jaleo tanto por estar llamándole la atención a ese niño como por estar violando las normas no escritas de las filas; sí, se había colado vilmente hasta llegar hasta donde estaban.

—Pero si eres tú, Tae —emitieron tanto Oshin como Tsukuyo a la par.

—Oh, así que ustedes también han venido a comprar un pastel.

Allí estaba esa embaucadora sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba. Y es que nadie había tenido ni el valor ni la fuerza para enfrentarse a ella en cuanto se puso a adelantarse en la fila; seguía siendo un monstruo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste a la Tierra, Oshin-kun? ¿Y ese de ahí es tu hijo? Espero no haya sacado los malos hábitos de su estúpido padre… Y veo que toda esa grasa sigue en su lugar, pero descuida, la maternidad se encargará de hacer que todo lo que te miran los hombres se caiga. —Seguía siendo una arpía; y continuaba aborreciendo a quienes tenían más "personalidad" que ella.

—…Oye, ese flequillo en uve… Esa mirada de resentido y ese tono de pelo…—Oshin estaba armando las piezas una a una. Solamente existía alguien que poseía todas esas características físicas—…Hiji… Hijikata… ¡¿Es el hijo de Hijikata?!

—Después de que la guerra terminó y el país volvió a su gloria, algunas cosas inesperadas sucedieron.

—Pero esto es más que "cosas inesperadas"… Prácticamente podría llamársele traición en primer grado… Hijikata se comió el postre de Kondo por completo y en sus narices.

¿Quién lo diría? Habían pasado cosas muy locas desde que dejó la Tierra y los únicos con los que mantenía contacto nunca le informaron al respecto.

—Al principio fue difícil para el gorila aceptarlo. No obstante, con el tiempo no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Hasta fue nuestro padrino de bodas, ¿pueden creerlo? Y menos mal que no comimos del pastel que nos obsequió; porque al parecer estaba descompuesto y algunas personas murieron por intoxicación alimenticia —relataba con cierto pesar.

—No, yo estoy segura que no lo aceptó ni mucho menos lo superó. Está claro que intentaba asesinarlos…—murmuraba Oshin.

—Pero lo más difícil fue hacer que Toshi-san desistiera de ponerle el horrible nombre de Togoro a nuestro hijo… ¿Se imaginan toda la burla que eso acarrearía? No, no, en definitiva mi hijo no iba a tener un nombre tan burdo como ése.

—Ciertamente tiene malos gustos.

—No tanto como los tuyos al casarte con ese sádico troglodita que tiene la mentalidad de un chiquillo de doce. —Atacó a cierta Yato que estaba con un par de venitas saltadas—. Pero tal vez quien tuvo peor suerte fue quien decidió emparentarse con un adicto a los dulces que no tenía ningún futuro. —Ahora era la kunoichi quien estaba despertando su instinto asesino—. Imagino que las dos se encargan de mantenerlos.

—Llévate al niño de aquí que yo me encargo de ella. —Sonreía Oshin con una tranquilidad engañosa.

—…Ey, ¿eso que acaba de pasar frente a nosotras no es un bebé gateando? —preguntaba Tsukuyo de manera grupal a esas dos madres.

—¿Era mi imaginación o se parece a Sarutobi? —Secundaba la mujer de Kamui.

—¿Otra vez tu descuidada madre te ha quitado la mirada de encima, Ayako-chan? ¿Acaso se ha fugado nuevamente con su amante y te ha dejado a tu suerte? —Shimura ya se encontraba cargando en brazos a la bebita.

—No deberías decirle esa clase de cosas a mi adorable hija, vieja bruja.

Tsukuyo y Oshin concluyeron en que había sido el peor día para comprar un pastel. Y es que allí estaba la madre de esa niña, quitándosela bruscamente a quien la recogió del suelo.

—No cuando le hiciste una bajeza como ésa a Isao… El pobre jamás se recuperó de ese golpe bajo…—Recriminó—. Y tú tampoco debiste quedarte preñada en el primer intento. ¿Es que eso es lo que estabas buscando para amarrar a Gin-chan? Ése fue tu sucio plan para evitar que él y yo fuéramos felices, ¿no es verdad?

—Ey, no me digan que ella… Que esa niña es…—Rogaba Oshin.

—Es tal como te lo estás imaginando —mencionaron a la par las mujeres.

—¿Y por qué razón ese mocoso tiene el pelo rizado? ¿Acaso tuviste una aventurilla extra marital aprovechando que tu marido no estaba en casa? ¿Es que se ha creído que ese hijo es suyo? ¿No me digas que tú también estuviste de rastrera con Gin-chan? ¡¿Es que no soportaste su dulce caramelo que tú también quisiste metértelo en la boca y en todos tus orificios?! ¡¿Acaso tu hombre no te da lo suficientemente duro en la cama que tienes que buscarte a otros que te den?! —Ayame tenía veneno para repartirle a todas—. ¡No son más que unas malditas lagartonas!

—Percibo que sigue sin superarlo ella también. —Por el bien de su hijo le había pedido desde hace rato que se tapara los oídos.

—Lo que el alcohol y una noche loca lograron —decía Tae con enorme burla—. Siéntete feliz que al menos hayas conseguido un hombre. A tu edad es prácticamente imposible que pudieras hacerlo.

—Ya veo. Se casaron por penalti. —Concluía Oshin. Y esas dos asintieron.


	3. Los hijos son el tesoro más preciado y peligroso

—¿Pero dónde se supone que se han metido este par?

Gintoki no dejaba ni un recoveco sin mirar. Al menos él sí era un padre responsable; no como cierto Yato que lo único que hacía era llenarse la tripa en cada puesto de comida por el cual pasaban.

—¡¿Puedes actuar seriamente por una vez en tu vida?! —Le gritó a todo pulmón. Le valía un comino que ese hombre tuviera el potencial para asesinarlo.

—Te preocupas demasiado —habló con un plato de fideos fritos en manos—. Mi hijo podrá hacerse cargo de cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino.

—¡Es que eso es lo que me preocupa! —exclamó para un pelirrojo que continuaba avanzando como si la vida le corriera—. Mi hija está con él y no quiero que la traumatice.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —cuestionó—. Siendo tu propia sangre, dudo que algo tan simple como una masacre o un poco de sangre le vayan a hacer algún mal.

—Te recuerdo que mi hija es una delicada florecilla, no un maldito monstruo sediento de sangre como tu primogénito —objetó con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues deberías enseñarle a defenderse. Así dejarías de armar tanto escándalo.

—Me estás empezando a tocar las narices.

—Si quieres podemos arreglarlo con un combate amistoso~ —Allí estaba esa bonita y embaucadora sonrisa que él recordaba perfectamente.

—¡¿Has estado diciendo todo esto para provocarme y tener una batalla conmigo?! ¡¿Es qué te importa más eso que la seguridad de tu hijo?! ¡¿A qué has venido realmente a la Tierra?! —El pobre hombre a ese paso le iba a dar un ataque al corazón—. Oshin-chan todavía está a buena edad de divorciarse de ti y largarse con otro hombre. Como por ejemplo ese rubio; al menos él me agradaba más y era simpático.

—Samurái-san, ¿acaso quieres morir antes de que encuentres a tu preciada hija? —Alguien estaba dirigiendo la punta de su parasol directamente a la garganta del mencionado—. No creo que a tu mujer le guste enviudar antes de tiempo~

—¡Eres un maldito sádico y también un jodido celoso-posesivo! ¡¿Te ha podido que te diga tus verdades?! ¡¿Tanto te molesta la posibilidad de perder a tu mujer?! —Es que Sakata tenía unos cojones de oro para continuar provocando el temperamento de Kamui.

No obstante, antes de que cierto pelirrojo dejara a Edo sin un preciado miembro de la comunidad, se escuchó una estrepitosa explosión. Era el ruido característico de construcciones colapsando abruptamente ante una fuerza externa; una cuyo origen podía ser deducido por esos dos.

Y sin perder más tiempo ambos se dirigieron hacia el punto donde la gran columna de humo se alzó y captó la mirada de todos los curiosos. Y abriéndose paso entre los que ya estaban rodeando el espectáculo, se toparon con quienes habían estado buscando por horas. Sin embargo, algo no había salido según los planes.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hay uno de los tuyos aquí, eh?! —Gintoki había liberado su espada de madera sin titubeo alguno; lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Sabía que te encontraría por esta zona. Lo que no me esperaba era que me toparía con tu hijo; por lo que decidí detenerme a saludarlo y se ha armado todo un lío.

Aquel visitante indeseable sonreía con malicia para ambos padres mientras que desde la punta de su parasol escurría un espeso líquido carmesí.

A un lado de él se apreciada la abertura creada en el establecimiento que hacía unos segundos atrás generó semejante escándalo; la que él debió de haber hecho tras deshacerse del pequeño Yato.

Quedaba claro que ese hombre no viviría para presumir su cobarde acto. Porque no sólo el samurái se había preparado para ponerlo en su sitio, sino también el silencioso y temido pelirrojo. Ambos se movieron de su posición en cuestión de segundos con un objetivo claro.

¿Pero qué les obligó a detenerse a centímetros de alcanzar su meta? Lo hizo lo que salió disparado a toda marcha desde ese hoyo inundado de escombros; eso mismo que se valió de un limpio puñetazo para mandar a ese Amanto a volar; ahora había otra apertura en otro establecimiento.

—Ese ha sido tu mejor golpe hasta ahora, Kyohei. —Felicitó.

El pequeño respiraba agitadamente, importándole poco tener la ropa completamente sucia y aquella herida en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrarle y manchar el piso.

—¡Ey, ¿dónde está Shiho?! Dime que ella está bien. —Se agachó frente al niño, sujetándole por los hombros con fuerza.

—Papi, no hagas eso. ¡Vas a lastimarlo!

Pasmo mezclado con alegría era lo que se reflejaba en las pupilas de ese hombre en cuanto vio el rostro de su hija. La infanta había salido del mismo sitio que Kyohei, pero a diferencia suyo, no tenía ni un rasguño.

—Estoy bien, pero a cambio él…—Su mirada se quebró en cuanto vio el estado en el que estaba el pequeño Yato.

—Shiho, no deberías estar preocupándome de este modo… No deberías salir corriendo sin pedirme permiso. Casi matas a tu padre de un coma diabético. —Al diablo las apariencias. Ya se encontraba cargando en brazos a su hija como señal de lo angustiado que había estado.

—Eso es porque no dejas de comer postres. El doctor dijo que tenías que cuidar tus niveles de azúcar.

—Tu madre va a pegar un grito cuando te vea en semejante estado. —Kamui permanecía al lado de su descendiente. Ambos mantenían la mirada puesta en donde todavía permanecía su enemigo.

—Padre, tienes muchos enemigos.

—Es lo que sucede cuando te vuelves fuerte —expresó, arrastrando su mano hasta la cabeza de Kyohei. Incluso le dio un par de suaves palmadas—. Pero creo que a ti no te ha importado mucho que digamos el ponerlos en su sitio.

—Si no soy capaz de vencer a un solo enemigo, no podré mantener a salvo a mamá, ¿no lo crees? —Esa simple frase fue como un crudo déjà vu para Kamui—. Tengo que cuidar de ella y Kazuya mientras tú estás afuera trabajando. —¿No era irónico que la historia estuviera repitiéndose nuevamente, pero ahora con su propio hijo?

—Tu madre es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse a sí misma y a ustedes dos. Y conociéndola, si te escucha decir algo así te castigará.

Lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo. En cierto modo es como si estuviera viéndose a sí mismo hace tantos años atrás y claramente no le agradaba el hecho de que todo corriera por el mismo sendero.

—Y si eso no es suficiente ella tiene a ese viejo inútil, al resto de la tripulación, a esos monstruosos perros y a mí, para hacerlo.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —agregó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Oye, oye, ¿no habrá problema que lo dejemos allí? Podría despertarse y atacar de nuevo. —Sakata se aproximó hasta Kamui con su pequeña.

—Me encargaré de que no vuelva a meterse en mi camino.

—Ey, no lo hagas en frente de estos niños —musitaba el samurái.

—Entonces llévatelos de aquí.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

Repentinamente oyeron un par de pisadas a sus espaldas, deteniéndose a cosa de nada de sus posiciones. ¿Se trataba de quienes estaban imaginándose? Si era así, ¿cómo habían dado con ellos tan fácilmente si la ciudad era tan grande? ¿Es que esas mujeres tenían un excelente olfato para detectar cuando sus retoños estaban en peligro y sus estúpidos maridos se metían en problemas?

—Al principio quisimos creer que no se trataba de ninguno de ustedes dos. —Tsukuyo fue la primera en hablar. Y aunque su tono era calmo, eso no engañaría a quien ya llevaba viviendo tantos años con ella.

—Pero veo que les hemos dado demasiado crédito. —Allí estaba Oshin con esa mirada fresca y potencialmente peligrosa—. Kamui, ¿quieres explicarme por qué razón mi precioso hijo está cubierto de sangre y tiene todos esos raspones? ¿Qué te he dicho de que lo involucres en tus combates?

—¡M-Mamá, no es lo que estás pensando! —Kyohei literalmente corrió a abrazarla de la cintura—. Shiho y yo nos alejamos…y después un hombre malo apareció y quiso lastimarla. Entonces yo no se lo permití y las cosas terminaron de este modo… Papá no ha tenido nada que ver en todo esto.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de encubrir a tu padre. —Soltó son severidad. Aunque terminó suavizándose en cuanto vio ese rostro afligido—. De todo lo que tenías que heredarle tenía que ser esa carita manipuladora. —Suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien—. Vamos, tenemos que atender tus heridas.

—¿Podemos comprar un pastel de camino? Se me ha abierto el apetito —decía campante tras haber sido tomado de la mano por Oshin.

—Disculpa por haberte dejado con tu irresponsable y estúpido padre.

Tsukuyo tenía ya a su hija en sus brazos y miraba despectivamente a su marido; ése que estaba sobre el suelo lleno de kunais. Tal vez él sería quien más ayuda médica necesitaría.

—Increíble que un niño de seis años sea mucho más responsable y cuide mejor de Shiho que su propio padre.

—..T-Te agrego que es un maldito Yato…

—Espero que la casa esté de pie cuando regresemos, Kamui. —Ahora su acusadora mirada estaba en su compañero.

—Vi un excelente lugar para comer. Podríamos ir allí.

—¡No me cambies el maldito tema, estúpido troglodita!

—Si te enfadas tanto, será malo para tu salud.

—Tú eres el motivo por el cual yo me enojo en primer lugar. —Ni casados cesaban sus riñas verbales.

—Ciertamente nada ha cambiado entre estos dos desde que los conozco —hablaba Sakata después de haber vuelto al mundo de los vivos.

—Por cierto, iremos a comer todos juntos a la casa de Kagura —mencionaba Oshin para cierto desconsiderado hombre—. Y ni se te ocurra escaparte, porque te encontraré y arrastraré tu humanidad hasta allá.

—Nosotros también iremos, Gintoki. Así que ni pienses en irte al Pachinko ahora que ya no tienes que cuidar de tu hija.

Como no queriendo la cosa aquel par de irresponsables padres terminaron accediendo a las amables peticiones de sus mujeres. Y en poco tiempo se encontraron dentro de la cómoda residencia de la pelirroja; una que resultaba innecesariamente espaciosa para las pocas personas que allí vivían.

No les sorprendió no ser recibidos por nadie. De hecho, la costumbre radicaba en entrar sin pedir autorización y dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que podrían encontrar a los propietarios: en el comedor. Pero, ¿cuál fue su extrañeza al no hallar más que los platos puestos en la mesa y aquella caja de pastel que recientemente había sido dejada por Tsukuyo?

—Tal vez salieron a comprar más cosas. —Fue lo que decía Oshin tras dejar a Kazuya en el piso y buscar algo con lo cual iniciar la curación de su otro hijo—. No te castigaré en esta ocasión porque has hecho un buen gesto protegiendo a la hija de Gintoki.

—Es el deber de un hombre proteger a las mujeres… Porque suelen ser más débiles y esas cosas. —Alguien no gustaba de decir cosas bochornosas y optaba por mirar en otra dirección mientras su madre le despojaba de sus ropas superiores.

—Sigues siendo tan penoso. —El que abrazara a Kyohei no ayudaba mucho que digamos. El pobre se sentía avergonzado.

—¡Mamá, no hagas eso! ¡No soy papá! —vociferaba con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Los dos tenían que ser tan ariscos. Deberían aprender a Kazuya. —El hermano menor estaba estrechando el costado derecho de su madre.

—Menos mal que estás a cargo de la educación de esos niños. No quisiera saber qué sería de ellos si fuera ese idiota quien los criara —versaba el samurái.

—Oh, tal parece que ya han llegado. —Tsukuyo recibió con una sonrisa a quienes estaban de pie bajo la puerta con serpentinas y toda lo necesario para las fiestas sorpresas.

—¡Gin-chan!

—¡Gin-san!

—¡Jefe!

—¡Felicidades por el nacimiento de tu próximo hijo! —Congratularon Kagura, Shinpachi y Okita en perfecta armonía.


	4. Las familias pequeñas están pasadas de moda

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad esos tres no estaban jugando al soltarle una broma como ésa solamente para ver el gesto que invadía todo su rostro? ¿Por qué era el único que se encontraba riendo estruendosamente intentando escapar de la realidad? Tal vez después de que fuera violentamente golpeado por su mujer todo le quedaría mucho más claro.

—¡¿Cómo que voy a ser padre de nuevo?! —exclamó con pavor desde el suelo, mientras continuaba siendo golpeado por su pareja—. Nadie me dijo que el día de los inocentes se había adelantado. ¿Por qué hacen esta clase de bromitas de mal gusto a personas que les puede subir el azúcar de un momento a otro? Ahora díganme dónde está la cámara escondida.

—Gin-san, sé que es difícil para un adulto como tú que piensa como un niño; pero la verdad es que serás padre de nuevo y esperemos que esta vez sí sepas comportarte. —Shinpachi miraba seriamente al samurái. Es que seguía sorprendido de que ese hombre todavía no madurara.

—Gin-chan, si sigues por ese camino, Shiho-chan te odiara. Incluso ese pequeño que está creciendo en la barriga de Tsukki te mirará feo y no dudará en abandonarte cuando te conviertas en un viejo decrepito y enfermizo. Así como hizo el hijo de Kenshin durante las OVA's. —Kagura, tan adorable con sus comentarios.

—Jefe, debió de haber sido más cuidadoso para no sembrar su semilla por segunda ocasión —mencionaba Sōgo.

—¡No quiero escuchar eso del idiota que estuvo a punto de anotar un Home Run en su primera carrera! ¡De hecho, debería prohibirte rotundamente que estés siquiera cerca de Kagura! —Porque su complejo de padre no se había minimizado con los años. Ahora se encontraba zarandeando a Okita como trapo viejo—. ¡A los imbéciles como tú deberían prohibirles andar sueltos por la calle sin haber sido castrados antes!

—Tal vez si lo hubieras hecho contigo mismo no tendrías este "pequeño" problema en manos. —Alguien amaba echarle sal a las heridas.

—¡Que te calles, que te calles, que nada de eso es real!

—Veo que no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo —comentaba Oshin mirando la escena—. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ustedes dos hayan terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Hmp… No es algo que me agrade. Solamente lo hago para ahorrar el dinero de la renta. Tampoco es como si lo considerara como una pareja o algo por el estilo… No es más que un estúpido cabeza de coco —espetaba Kagura, agitando su larga y sedosa cabellera.

—Seguramente no le hizo gracia alguna a tu padre o a Gintoki…

—De hecho me visita demasiado seguido. Por lo que es sumamente molesto. —Su enfado saltaba a la vista—. Ya no soy una niñita por la que deba estarse preocupando. Debería estar cuidando de sus nietos y no metiéndose en mi camino.

—¡Tía Kagura!

Y hablando de ellos. Allí estaban ese par lanzándosele encima; era claro que con la fuerza que tenían, la tumbarían y se llevarían una pared de paso.

—Oh, Kyo-chan, Kazu-chan, ¡han crecido mucho desde la última vez que los vi! —Nada como un amoroso abrazo de su tía favorita. Menos mal que los había soltado o los hubiera asfixiado—. ¿Se han portado bien? ¿Han hecho enfadar a su estúpido padre? Siempre pueden practicar sus golpes con él.

—Deben controlarse cuando saluden a la gente. —Les llamó la atención Oshin. Es que ya habían conectado el comedor con la sala sin esfuerzo alguno—. No destruyan la casa de su tía.

—Vamos, no seas tan dura con ellos. Son unos niños y siempre se portan bien cuando me visitan. —Si era clara la razón por la que ese par de chiquillos le tenían tanto cariño—. Al que deberías educar mejor debería ser a mi estúpido hermano. Él sí merece que lo golpees, ¿verdad Kyo-chan, Kazu-chan?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron a la par esos pequeños.

—Mami, ¿es cierto que tendré un nuevo hermanito? —Shiho estaba muy emocionada por la noticia que estaba destruyéndole el mundo a su padre—. ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo nacerá?

—Así es. Pronto un nuevo hermanito llegará a nuestra familia. —Nada como una Tsukuyo amorosa que se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de su hija—. En unos meses estará con todos nosotros.

—¡Qué bien! —Levantó sus manos al aire y dio un par de saltitos—. Mi deseo se hizo realidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionaba con interés, Sakata.

—Tía Kagura me dijo que si pides un deseo cuando soplas las velitas de tu pastel de cumpleaños, éste se hace realidad —relataba seriamente—. Entonces así lo hice unos meses atrás cuando cumplí años... ¡Y se me concedió!

—Ciertamente se hizo realidad —susurraba Shinpachi.

—Entonces ésa fue la razón por la que salieron de viaje una semana después, ¿cierto? —Esa pequeña miraba a sus dos progenitores y éstos comenzaron a sentirse muy nerviosos—. Salieron de la ciudad porque fueron a buscar a mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita; y demoraron tanto porque no sabían cuál elegir, ¿verdad?

—Claramente se fueron de viaje para encargar a tu hermanito. Sin embargo, no creo que hayan tenido muchas opciones en los modelos a elegir —hablaba Okita para Shiho—. Pero descuida, si no te gusta tu futuro hermanito, siempre puedes pedirles que encarguen otro. Seguramente ninguno de ellos objetará. —Era perverso y se encontraba a nada de corromper la inocente percepción que tenía una niña con respecto a cómo venían los bebés a este mundo—. Hacer un hijo es un proceso divertido y fácil. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? —Shiho estaba fascinada con la idea.

—¡Maldito deja de contaminar a mi hija con tu perversidad y esas ideas lascivas! —Sakata estaba de nuevo dándole un estate quieto al policía del Shinsengumi.

—Ignora todo lo que ese idiota te ha dicho, Shiho. —Pedía Tsukuyo a su hija—. Está claro que los niños son encargados vía internet y el tiempo de envío es de nueve meses.

—Pero ya hablando en serio… ¿De verdad estás embarazada? —Seguía en una negación profunda.

—Bueno, de no serlo no hubiéramos comprado esto. —Oshin sacó el pastel de su envoltorio y se lo mostró a Gintoki—. Ha quedado muy bonito.

—"Papá de Nuevo" —Leyó al tiempo que veía el bonito pastel que tenía como decorado dos pares de zapatitos rosas y azules—. De modo que esa era la razón por la que estabas subiendo de peso. —Reía nerviosamente—. Así que padres otra vez, ¿no?

—Al menos no escapó —comentó Shinpachi.

—¿Sucede algo, Kyohei? —interrogaba la madre a quien se había quedado muy calladito de repente junto a su hermano menor.

—¡Kyohei y yo queremos un nuevo hermanito! Así que encarguen uno —prorrumpió jovialmente el menor a sus padres.

Kamui se quedó completamente callado, viendo con extrañeza a ese par y hasta cierto punto los tomó a broma como para sonreírles tranquilamente. Oshin por su lado tenía la misma expresión que cuando Gintoki supo que iba a ser padre.

—N-No es tan fácil como ustedes creen —soltó la madre a ese par.

—Pero el tío Okita dice que es muy fácil de hacer —alegaba Kyohei—. Y no creo que sea difícil para ustedes dos.

—Hacerlos es fácil, criarlos es lo difícil. —intervino Sakata—. ¿No creen que está bien con ustedes dos? Piensen en su madre que tiene que cocinarles cantidades industriales de comida diariamente; que debe lavar su ropa, que tiene que mantener la casa limpia y todavía lidiar con su padre… Niños, la vida no es tan simple como creen.

—Mmm… Ya sé, pidámoslo para nuestro siguiente cumpleaños, Kazuya. —Proponía el mayor.

—¿También podemos pedir una mascota? Mami no me deja jugar con Masamune.

—¡Y también muchos dulces! —Continuaba hablando el pequeño pelirrojo.

—Ey, los deseos de cumpleaños son limitados. No pueden pedir tantas cosas a la vez. —Gintoki se agachó frente a ese par de Yato, viéndolos con seriedad, como si el tema que trataran fuera el más trascendental del mundo—. Deben elegir sabiamente qué es lo que quieren… Miren dentro de su corazón y tendrán la respuesta.

—Elegir una sola cosa es difícil.

—Los verdaderos hombres siempre saben qué elegir, Kyohei-chan.

—Entonces, ¡que sea un hermanito nuevo! —expresaron en completa armonía ese par sin quitar la mirada de sus padres.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que tienen que decir, eh? —El muy cabrón de Gintoki ya estaba detrás de ellos, viéndolos con una burla prácticamente cómica. Alguien quería arrastrar a otro al hoyo al que había sido arrojado.

—Si quieren un perro, podría dárselos. Incluso los dulces. No obstante…—Oshin sentía esas miradillas encima, como si en verdad desearan ver realizado su inesperado deseo—…Eso de un nuevo hermano, yo diría que…

—¿Por qué no? —Kamui tomó la palabra—. No tengo ningún inconveniente con ello.

Kyohei y Kazuya brincaban de gozo en compañía de Shiho por la respuesta aprobatoria de la persona menos esperada; esa misma que sonreía inocentemente y que dejó al resto de los adultos en completo shock.


	5. La violencia doméstica no siempre es sinónimo de desacuerdo

—¡¿Cómo que no tienes problema con ello, eh? —Su mirada cargada de reproche se fue directo hacia Kamui.

Es que se tenía que tener descaro para soltar algo como eso así como así.

—No en realidad.

—Eso es porque la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas fuera de casa y no atendiendo a tus hijos. —Por cada palabra que decía enterraba más y más su dedo índice sobre el pecho del Yato—. Así que no tienes derecho de decir nada.

—Papá se quedará más tiempo en casa, ¿verdad? —La buena propuesta de Kyohei recibió la sonrisa aprobatoria de su madre.

—Sí, eso suena bien —opinó Kazuya.

—Ya escuchaste a tus hijos, Kamui. Debes ponerles atención o crecerán descarriados como tú —expresó bastante divertida—. No creo que haya problema en que envíen al otro escuadrón en vez del tuyo. Y de igual modo te seguirán pagando.

—Eso significa que solamente me darán las misiones secundarias. Y ahí no hay nada interesante... —mascullaba el pelirrojo con cierta decepción.

—No se puede tener todo en la vida. —Oshin y su escaso tacto—. De modo que espero que sepas elegir sabiamente.

—Ella en verdad es...aterradora. De un momento a otro ha logrado poner a Kamui-san contra la pared... Prácticamente le ha devuelto el golpe con un guante lleno de púas —versaba Shinpachi sin apartar la mirada de la escena; aunque todos estaban igual.

—Tu hermano se ha vuelto bastante suave con el paso de los años. —Se burlaba Okita.

—Cualquiera lo haría si te casas con una mujer como ella... Prácticamente tiene a una temible tripulación a su servicio y si eso no te convence, también a una manada de feroces perros —decía Gintoki—. Y a todo eso súmale su monstruosa fuerza.

—Eso les pasa por subestimarnos a nosotras las mujeres —inquirió Kagura con una sonrisa bribona—. Ella hace muy bien en imponer sus reglas sobre mi estúpido y próximamente calvo hermano.

—Es entendible que reaccione de esa manera si él se la pasa vagando por el universo.

Al parecer todas las damiselas presentes apoyaban a Oshin; así que más les valía estar callados a Sakata y compañía.

—Bueno, con dos tenemos suficiente. —Kamui era muy fácil de persuadir cuando ponían lo que más le apasionaba en juego.

—¡Papá! —Claramente Kyohei se iba a quejar por su cambio de decisión—. No es necesario que...haya un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, con que te quedes en casa más tiempo es suficiente para nosotros y para mamá.

Esas palabras tan sinceras calaron hondamente en quienes hace tantos años atrás estuvieron en un dilema parecido; ambos desearon tener a su padre en casa y ser de nuevo la feliz familia que en algún momento fueron. Y aunque para Kamui no tenía el mismo peso sentimental que para Kagura, esa situación fue más que suficiente para que ella mirara con desdén a su hermano mayor.

—Esto se está poniendo... algo incómodo. ¿No lo creen? —Es que Gintoki sentía la hostilidad entre esos dos hermanos.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cambiar de tema... —Shimura quería hablar de alguna trivialidad, pero nada se le ocurría.

—Quita esa mirada de tu cara y ni se te ocurra. —Ahí estaba Oshin jalando de la mejilla de su pareja con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle torcer el ceño—. No quiero una disputa entre hermanos y menos frente a mis hijos.

—Siempre eres demasiado condescendiente con ella. —Obviamente se estaba quejando muy a su particular estilo.

—Y tú no maduras después de tanto tiempo. —Lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos—. Me encargaré de convencer a su padre para que se quede más tiempo, así que quiten esas caras y vayan a jugar con Shiho.

—Las negociaciones de mamá siempre son exitosas, Kazuya. Así que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

Y con esa promesa en el aire esos tres niños salieron corriendo a toda marcha.

—¿Cómo creen que vayan a resolverlo? —El samurái observaba a esos dos Yato. Ambos se veían lo suficientemente serios como para que en cualquier momento se pusieran a pelear.

—Me preocupa la casa. —Shinpachi y sus prioridades.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que saliéramos huyendo de aquí. —Sōgo miró cómo ese par ya habían sacado sus paraguas; y eso no significa nada bueno.

—¡No lo hagan! ¡Ni se les ocurra ponerse a pelear aquí mismo! Existen métodos menos destructivos para llegar a un acuerdo —Gintoki como el mayor de todos tenía que imponer el orden aunque pudiera costarle la vida.

—Tsukki a este paso te volverás una madre soltera… Ese niño que crece en tu panza nunca tendrá la desgracia de conocer a su estúpido padre.

—Kagura-chan, no digas cosas tan macabras como ésas por favor.

—Nunca dije que fuéramos a pelear, Gintoki —expresó la Yato, viéndolo con extrañeza—. Él y yo vamos a hablar tranquilamente como los adultos civilizados que somos. —Y mientras iba diciéndolo se encontraba jalando del brazo a Kamui—. ¿Verdad querido?

—Ciertamente cuando comienzas a comportarte de este modo significa que estás muy enojada y no solucionaremos esto de buena manera~

—¡¿Y por qué demonios te alegras tanto si sabes lo que va a pasar?! —Le gritaba Sakata.

—Porque será divertido~ —mencionó casi con melodía—. La última vez que me enfrenté a ella seriamente fue hace unos cinco años. —Su gozosa sonrisa se mostraba en todo su esplendor; en verdad que se le veía motivado—. Así que no desaprovecharé la oportunidad.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó preocupada Kagura a su cuñada—. Es un imbécil y puede llegar a perder el control.

—Descuida, la primera y última vez que perdió el control peleando contra mí fue hace bastante tiempo —relató intentando darle tranquilidad—. Además, es un modo de persuadirlo y obtener lo que quiero.

—Incluso ahora sigo preguntándome por qué lo preferiste a él sobre el rubiecito. —Con esas hermanas no se requerían enemigos.

—Supongo que me contagió su estupidez —indicó con un gesto socarrón—. ¿Crees que podría encargarte a esos dos por unas horas?

—Descuida, su tía Kagura se encargará de cuidarlos. —Y mientras lo iba diciendo, cierto policía ponía mala cara ante tal hecho.

—Oshin-chan, deberías dejar a tus retoños en manos de Kagura-chan todas las veces que puedas. Así tú podrás tener tus horas de esparcimiento. —Sakata siempre tan comprensivo—. ¿No lo crees, Okita-kun? A ti también te hará bien convivir con esos preciosos niños…—Sí, el malvado estaba asegurándose de no volver a dejar a solas a ese par de hormonales.

—Una madre ejemplar como ella no dejaría el cuidado de sus adorados hijos a nadie más. Estoy seguro que atesora cada instante que tiene a su lado. —Él también podía ser astuto si se lo proponía.

—¿Por qué demonios se han puesto a pelear ustedes dos? Son ellos los que van a arreglar sus diferencias de ese modo —expresó Shimura para quienes estaban rodando sobre el suelo mientras se golpeaban y maldecían simultáneamente.

—Nos vemos después~ —Kamui hizo un ademán tras abandonar la habitación junto con su esposa.

—Tienes que ganar… ¡Debes hacerlo por el honor de todos los hombres que luchan día a día por mantener firmes sus ideales frente a sus esposas...! ¡Tú debes ser la inspiración para todos aquellos que todavía temen levantarle la voz a sus mujeres, para todos esos pobres diablos que no saben decir no y sólo les toca caminar por el sendero de la amargura mientras recuerdan la hermosa época que tuvieron cuando fueron solteros…! ¡Yo te apoyo desde aquí!

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Gin-san? ¿Por qué parece como si estuvieras exteriorizando tu vida? ¿Es que extrañas tanto tu vida buena para nada de antes? ¿No serás tú el que quiere luchar por sus supuestos derechos y libertad?

—Esperemos que no destruyan la ciudad. —Era lo único que pedía Tsukuyo.

—Tal vez deberíamos apostar para ver quién será el ganador. —Kagura y sus brillantes ideas.

—¿Se han ido mis padres? —Kyohei había regresado y no encontró por ningún lado a sus progenitores.

—No quiero que te asustes, pero tus padres fueron a arreglar sus problemas como sólo los Yato salvajes saben hacerlo. —Exponía Sakata para el crío—. Pero descuida, la violencia doméstica siempre está a la orden del día.

—¿Se han ido a pelear?

—Digamos que sí.

—Oh, es igual que aquella vez…

—Sí, uno de los dos regresará con el orgullo destrozado. Y ustedes como buenos hijos tienen el deber de hacerle olvidar ese mal trago al perdedor. —Gintoki debería de dejar de meterse con hijos ajenos.

—Después de que tuvieran violencia doméstica, me enteré que tendría un hermanito...Y fue así como llegó Kazuya —relató con cierto entusiasmo.

—¿Eh? —espetaron con espasmo creciente los mayores ahí presentes.

—Eso significa que mamá y papá han ido por mi nuevo hermanito. —Kyohei estaba muy contento por ello—. Y papá pasará más tiempo en casa.

—¡¿Ehhhhhhh?! —Todos cayeron en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando tras esa simple, pero comprometedora y trascendental confesión—. ¡Eso significa que...!

No existían palabras suficientes para describir los semblantes de cada uno de ellos; prácticamente lucían como el cuadro de la Guernica de Picasso.

—Ciertamente ha llegado la hora del conejito feliz —murmuró Gintoki con cierta picardía—. ¡Esperen un momento! —Paró su parloteo de repente ante la revelación que llegó a su mente—. Él dijo que volverían en unas horas... ¡Uno no demora tanto tiempo en eso!

—Claramente está alardeando, jefe. No se podía esperar menos del hermano imbécil de la china. —Era extraño para las cosas en las que esos dos estaban de acuerdo.

—Gin-san, Okita-san, me temo que Kamui-san juega en las ligas mayores.


	6. Los hijos a veces no heredan los malos hábitos de sus padres

Había muchas preguntas cruzando por su cabeza en cuanto contempló que su delicada florecilla se encontraba en la copa más alta del árbol de cerezo de la casa; yacía plácidamente sentada, saludándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de encontrarse tantos metros lejos del piso? ¿Es que quería matar a su padre de un susto? ¿Y por qué ese par de niños se veían tan inocentes sentados bajo la copa del cerezo mientras comían un par de rebanadas de pastel que a saber en que instante robaron? Todo era demasiado sospechoso.

—¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¿Cómo es que Shiho llegó hasta allá arriba? —vociferó Gintoki.

—Ella quería subir. —Kazuya respondió con la boca llena y un montón de crema batida alrededor de su boca; estaba a nada de convertir sus ropas en un batidillo.

—Así que la ayudé a que llegara —hablaba Kyohei tranquilamente—. Fue muy fácil hacerlo. Solamente la arrojé y llegó.

—¡¿Se atrevieron a lanzar a mi hija como si fuera una vil bola de estambre?! ¿Les gustaría que su tío Gin-chan los aviente hacia el tejado? ¿Quieren ver la estratosfera? —Ese par se miraron y sonrieron. Pareciera como si sus amenazas fueran incentivos para ellos.

—Me pregunto si podrás lanzarme tan alto como papá. —El pelirrojo se acercó al samurái porque estaba muy dispuesto a dejar que hiciera lo que le había propuesto—. Tal vez sea posible porque dicen que eres fuerte.

—¿Cómo que tu padre te lanza? ¿Qué clase de infancia está creando en ustedes? Creo que es mala idea que él pase más tiempo con todos ustedes. Literalmente podría romperlos si se distrae y no los atrapa. —Ahora supo que su ultimátum se les resbalaba a ese par—. Bueno, supongo que me ha dado un poco de curiosidad…

—Gintoki, recuerdo que te mandé a buscar a nuestra hija, así que explícame, ¿por qué razón te encuentras lanzando a ese niño como si fuera un costal de patatas?

La persona menos adecuada había aparecido en escena. Y no estaba viendo con buenos ojos que Sakata se encontrara lanzando al pelirrojo hacia arriba; lo hacía con tal fuerza que había logrado alcanzar alturas notablemente peligrosas para un niño de su edad. Aunque lo irónico es que ambos parecían estar divirtiéndose como si no fuera estúpidamente arriesgado.

—¡Deja de ignorarme y de parecer que estás disfrutando lo que estás haciendo!

Gritó Tsukuyo antes de arrojarle toda una serie de kunais que impactaron prácticamente en toda la anatomía de su bueno para nada hombre.

—Ahora que sea mi turno, papi —pedía Shiho desde arriba. Había estado viendo el espectáculo desde primera fila—. ¡Mándame tan alto como a él!

—¿Por qué razón mi hija está trepada allí? ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para bajarla? ¿Por qué continúas lanzando a Kyohei como si quisieras que viera todo el vecindario?

—¡Oh, todo se ve perfectamente desde aquí! —El Yato estaba prestando su atención a todo lo que veía a su alrededor cada vez que alcanzaba el punto más alto de la expulsión—. Por cierto, se acercan a enorme velocidad hacia acá.

—¿Cómo dices? —Lo cuestionó en cuanto tuvo al niño de nuevo entre sus manos.

—Sí. Dos sujetos se aproximan hasta acá con mucha prisa…

Y tan simple comentario alarmó por completo a esos dos padres. Es que podría tratarse de una visita hostil y había pequeñas vidas que salvaguardar.

—¿Piensas enfrentarles? —Lo interrogó tras estar sobre el suelo.

—¿Acaso ves a otro hombre que tenga las p****** suficientes para hacerlo? Los tíos que están dentro de la casa comiendo pastel como fastidiosas princesas mientras se miran al espejo para ver si son lo suficientemente bonitos para sus mujeres, no tienen la suficiente hombría para hacerlo —expresó viéndose de lo más serio—. Así que despreocúpate, que tu tío Gin-chan está a punto de patear traseros.

—Bueno, espero que lo hagas rápidamente porque ellos ya han llegado —informó Tsukuyo ya con su hija en brazos y ese par de niños a su costado; sí que eran rápidos.

Esos dos no solamente se encontraban dentro del jardín, sino que también se negaban a mostrar sus rostros y el resto de su apariencia. Y si esas capuchas no ayudaban a dilucidar la naturaleza de los polizontes, tal vez lo harían sus parasoles.

—¡¿Cómo es que llegaron tan pronto?! ¡¿Y por qué tengo el presentimiento de que son amigos del sujeto que golpeaste en la mañana?!

—Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿verdad? Sigues siendo tan ruidoso como siempre, Gintoki.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que me conoces?

—¿Preguntas cómo? Si nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, inútil.

Los ojos del samurái se abrieron como platos soperos tanto por el insulto proveniente de una lengua tan viperina, como por lo que estaba viendo a todo color.

—Tal vez toda esa maraña de cabello ya terminó por oprimir la escasa materia gris que quedaba en tu cabeza.

—¡Ni de coña!

Chilló el hombre conforme su mirada iba de ese femenino rostro a esa alba cabellera que llegaba a media espalda, pasando por las curvas propias de alguien que ha heredado buenos genes. Sí, frente a él tenía a una beldad peligrosa.

—¡¿Nana?! ¡No pudiste haberte convertido en esto después de que eras de aquel modo!

—Pensé que cuando venías a la Tierra también los visitabas a ellos dos. —El segundo se retiró todos sus ropajes, dejando apreciar perfectamente su apariencia.

—¡Raiko!

Kyohei fue el segundo en dejar en estupefacción a Sakata. ¿Es que no era retorcido e irónico que el padre de ese niño no tragara al rubio mientras que éste no tenía problema alguno con saludarlo tan animosamente como si fueran hermanos perdidos?

—¡¿C-Cómo demonios…?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! ¡¿Qué clase de futuro es éste?! ¡¿Cómo fue posible que una mocosa tan sosa y sádica se convirtiera en esto?!

—Se llama pubertad, idiota. —Le soltó con enfado la adolescente.

—¡¿Y en qué mundo cabe que él se lleve bien con el rival de su padre?! ¡¿Es que pretende reclutarlo y hacer que odie lentamente a su propio padre como una manera de vengarse por quitarle a la mujer que amaba?! —Gintoki era el único mortificado en toda esa reunión—. Además, ¿a quién visitabas? Yo nunca te vi hasta hoy.

—Creo que no se dio cuenta en ese entonces…

—Es un poco lento para estas cosas. Es su naturaleza. —Completó Tsukuyo a las palabras de Raiko.

—¿Por qué siento como si fuera el único que no entiende nada de lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es esta sensación de sentirme excluido? ¡Ey, no me ignoren mientras entran a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Iré a quejarme con la persona que ha escrito este guion tan confuso y le dejaré muy claro que deje de jugar con mis sentimientos! —Continuaba chistando a la vez que les seguía detenidamente. Al parecer todos estaban dirigiéndose hasta la sala; y fue entonces cuando las dudas que tenía le fueron resueltas—. N-No… No puede ser verdad…

Es que sabía que esa Yato no se cortaba ni con sus palabras ni con sus acciones; y que cuando quería algo usualmente lo conseguía por las buenas o por las malas. Pero lo que acababa de hacer estaba más allá del entendimiento humano; prácticamente desafiaba la escasa lógica que existía en el mundo.

—Nana, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos… A-Aunque… Tal vez… deberías estar un poco…

—¿Por qué? Hace varios meses que no te veía y te he echado mucho de menos.

Un Shinpachi tendido sobre el suelo era lo de menos. Lo que interesaba era quién le había tumbado con un abrazo sorpresivo y lo estaba usando de tapete personal.

—Sé que tú también me has extrañado.

—N-No…es que no sea así. Es que…

El hombre tendría sus casi veinticinco años de edad, pero eso de manejar al sexo opuesto cuando se le tiene tan cerca, empujando sus encantos contra su ser, todavía no lo llevaba muy bien.

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios…está pasando?! ¡¿Desde cuándo tienen esta "clase de relación"?! ¡Ella es seis años menor que él! —A buena hora le salía lo moralista a Sakata—. Deberíamos llevar a que los arresten, a ambos, por perturbar la paz pública.

—¿Qué hay de malo, Gin-chan? Ella ya es legal, por lo cual no hay delito. —Kagura aportando sus sabias palabras desde tiempos inmemoriales—. Además, ¿no estabas preocupado de que fuera a ser un CherryBoy toda su vida? Estoy completamente segura de que nunca más le volverán a hacer burla por ser un virgen bueno para nada… Debe sentirse agradecido de que haya alguna mujer que le quiera hacer el "favorcito".

—Era una preocupación que tuve por años… Especialmente porque durante todo este tiempo nunca lo vi con ninguna mujer. Hasta pensaba que estaba adquiriendo "ciertas" manías y que por eso pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa visitando esos bares de dudosa procedencia… Pero al parecer solamente se estaba reservando para Nana-chan. —¿En qué momento pasó de angustiarse a lanzarle pedradas al de gafas?

—¡Ustedes nunca dejarán de molestarme con eso, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Por qué siguen sin superarlo después de que ha pasado tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Creen que moriría solo y virgen?!

—Bueno, siendo sinceros, sí. —Es que hasta Raiko se había unido al bullying colectivo.

—…En estos momentos los aborrezco profundamente…

—Pero ahora que ya te has vuelto un hombre de verdad, ¿por qué no lo celebramos? Vayamos por unos buenos tragos. —Proponía Gintoki para Shinpachi, Okita y Raiko—. Dejemos la tarea de cuidar a los niños a las mujeres.

—Sí, suena bien. Después de todo, alguien estaba muy impaciente y feliz por cuidar de sus queridos y adorables sobrinos. —Nada como Sōgo clavando su mirada de desprecio en cierta pelirroja—. Es más, regresemos hasta mañana y pasemos por unos cuantos bares que conozco donde ofrecen maravillosa compañía.

—Oh, así que conoces esa clase de sitios, Okita-kun. —El samurái estaba motivándose.

—No se llevarán a Shinpachi a ninguna parte. —El que se apartara de su pareja no era una buena señal. Y que estuviera apuntándoles con su paraguas tampoco los hizo sentir mejor—. Además, tenemos que encontrarlos.

—¿A quiénes se refiere? —cuestionaba Kagura a Raiko.

—Pues verán…

Raiko no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración cuando todos escucharon ese repentino y estrepitoso ruido; el mismo que provenía desde arriba y que les indicaba que debían moverse en la brevedad posible o el techo entero se les caería encima.

Y mientras Shimura estaba en completo espanto por ver parte de la casa completamente destruida, el resto observaba lo que había causado el colapso del techado.

—Oh, mira, ahí están.

—¡No me salgas con mierdas como esas! ¡¿Pueden explicarme por qué razón está este monstruoso perro corriendo libremente por Edo?! Podría tragarse a unos cuantos incautos y crear caos y destrucción. —Sakata miraba el enorme y oscuro canino—. ¿Por qué siguen conservándolos en primer lugar?

—Porque son útiles dentro del campo de… —De nada servía que el Yato le diera una explicación cuando la mitad del cuerpo de ese hombre se encontraba dentro de las fauces del Syx—. ¿Qué he te dicho de comer cualquier cosa que encuentres en el suelo? Escúpelo o te hará daño.

—¡Masamune! —Allá iban los críos de Kamui a apretujar al enorme perro negro.

—¿Y esos mocosos…? ¿Por qué seguimos teniendo esta clase de visitas? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para tener un día tranquilo? —espetaba Gintoki tras liberarse del amistoso agarre del perro.

Seguramente a ese paso terminaría calvo.


	7. Los niños son los mejores aliados de las mujeres

Esas pupilas carmesíes lo observaban con interés, como si fuera un bichejo en peligro de extinción del que solamente habían oído hablar a través de las revistas. Y de algún modo lo hizo conmemorar a una persona en particular, a alguien que también lo miró de ese mismo modo cuando lo conoció por primera vez. ¿Es que podrían tratarse de los hijos de esa persona? Porque de ser así, esas cabelleras castañas no congeniaban mucho con la descriptiva física de la muchacha que tenía en mente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te has quedado completamente callado, Gin-san? —cuestionó Shinpachi a su mayor; uno que tenía un semblante entre serio y abrumado.

—De ninguna manera una mujer tan libertina como ella podría haber…terminado convirtiéndose en madre. —Ignoró por completo al de gafas y se centró en el dilema que le competía a él y a nadie más.

—¿De quién demonios estás hablando? —conversaba Kagura con ganas de atestarle un buen golpe en la nuca.

—Es decir, mírenlos. Son unos adorables gemelos que no lucen como si hubieran sido criados por un súcubo interestelar que solamente piensa en sí misma, que se la pasa creando armas de destrucción masiva y que ve a los hombres como simples juguetes s******* que ocupa y desecha como vil basura para satisfacer su voraz apetito —dijo Gintoki sin dejar de mirar a esos dos callados niños mientras parecía estarle reprochando algo a alguien que el resto desconocía.

—En realidad son mellizos. —Corrigió Nana.

—¿Quién habrá sido el pobre diablo que accedió a casarse con ella? ¿Qué pobre alma es la que tiene que cargar con ella y estos niños que bien podrían ser de otro?

Es que todos ya estaban desesperándose con la actitud de Sakata hasta el punto en que a la pelirroja no le importó mucho el enterrar al pobre hombre en el suelo como si fuera una patata.

—Kagura-chan, deja de destruir la casa que la casera va a asesinarnos en cuanto vea lo que ha pasado… Ni de coña va a creernos que un perro infernal vino desde el espacio exterior y decidió usar su casa como su patio de juegos. —Shimura continuaba siendo, después de tantos años, el único responsable y moralista del grupo.

—Entonces, ¿de quién son esos dos? —Tsukuyo cuestionó a los únicos que sabrían darle la respuesta.

—Son los hijos de Moka.

La respuesta de Raiko creó conmoción en cada uno de los desinformados. Y es que todos conocían a esa mujer y su particular personalidad, por lo que no podían relacionarla con esos dos niños.

—Ella y ser madre no pueden ir en la misma oración sin una negativa de por medio —susurró Kagura a la vez que parecía haber sido inmersa en un trauma severo del cual no escaparía fácilmente sin requerir de numerosas terapias con el psicólogo.

—¡¿De Moka-san?! ¡¿En verdad alguien como ella se ha convertido en madre?! ¡Pero si….! —Y entonces una incógnita más trascendental asedió a la cabeza de Shinpachi—. ¡¿Quién es el padre?!

—Sí, dígannos cuál es el nombre del pobre desgraciado que terminó cayendo en las garras de esa maldita bruja destruye hombres. —El de la permanente todavía seguía cacaraqueando pese a su condición.

—Ciertamente no me imagino a esa zorra siendo una buena madre… Aunque si lleva a sus hijos por el sagrado camino del Bondange, tal vez no sea tan mala madre como todos pensamos —expresó Okita con una sonrisa sumamente maliciosa. Incluso miró con perversión latente a Kagura, como si estuviera mandándole un mensaje muy directo y sucio.

—¡Maldita escoria, deja de pensar en obscenidades y en esas enfermizas fantasías! ¡Un maldito pervertido como tú no debe tener derecho a reproducirse nunca en esta vida!

Lo peor es que se encontraba golpeando sin piedad la hombría del degenerado policía; y tampoco es como si Sōgo pudiera escapar; no después de que el Syx metiera en su hocico la mitad de su humanidad.

—…El padre de esos niños es Abuto…—Nana fue la segunda persona en crear de nuevo un estado de pasmo colectivo. ¿Es que en algún momento dejarían de reaccionar tan ridículamente?

—¡¿Qué…..?! —gritaron.

—Bueno, en cierto modo nos sorprendió a todos…—expresaba Raiko para quienes se habían convertido en una versión barata de Am Anfang de Eckert Heiko—. Creíamos que esos niños correrían peligro con una madre como Moka, pero gracias a Abuto no serán malas semillas para la sociedad. Hasta pensábamos en quitárselos cuando nacieron.

—¡Shinya, Rui! —Kyohei se dirigió hacia ese par tras haber acariciado lo suficiente a su peludo amigo—. Vayamos a jugar al jardín. Midamos fuerzas como la vez anterior.

—No suena mala idea, Kyo. Después de todo seguimos empatados. —El chico de revuelta cabellera y flequillo lateral le sonreía con la misma intensidad que el pelirrojo; ambos parecían haber sido cortados con las tijeras de la competitividad—. Te ganaré de una buena vez por todas.

Descendió de un salto y se dirigió hacia su amigo. En ese momento intercambiaron un apretón de manos acompañado de toda una faramalla de saludo que solamente a unos críos de su edad podría ocurrírseles.

—¿Y no hay problema con tu hermana? —cuestionó tras mirar a la callada infante de coletas cruzadas.

—Déjala, déjala, no le pasará nada. Ya es autosuficiente a su edad —dijo Shinya sin preocupación alguna.

—¡¿Cómo que es autosuficiente?! ¡Solamente eres un mocoso que apuradamente llega a los siete años de edad, así que no hables como si fueras un adulto más! ¡¿Y cómo es que conoces una palabra tan sofisticada para tu edad? —Los sermones de Shinpachi estaban para todos y para cualquier edad; no había límites para su moralidad absurda.

—¿Siempre es así de escandaloso tu amante? —El mellizo pasó del chico de gafas y se enfocó en Nana—. Deberías educarlo mejor para que deje de comportarse como una nenita de siete años y actúe como un verdadero hombre. En verdad que no entiendo tus gustos, Nana… Pudiste haberte ligado a alguno de los subordinados de Raiko-san o Kamui-san.

—¡No cabe ni la más jodida duda de que es su hijo! ¡Es su maldito y torcido retrato hecho hombre! —Recriminaban Sakata y Shinpachi a la vez, señalando al pequeño demonio que había llegado a su hogar montado en una bestia apocalíptica—. ¡Será un peligro para el mundo y para las mujeres! ¡Un maldito gigoló en potencia!

—Gintoki, no deberías hablar así de mal de un niño. Es joven y todavía no sabe sobre lo que es bueno y malo en esta vida. —Tsukuyo reprobó la conducta del samurái—. Todavía tiene un largo camino por adelante.

—Oh, usted debe ser Tsukuyo-sama. Es un placer al fin conocerla después de todas las cosas que mi madre me ha mencionado sobre usted. —Shinya se dirigió a ella, hablándole con la formalidad correspondiente—. Es mucho más bonita de lo que mencionó que era. —Le sonrió cálidamente, con la candidez propia de un niño—. Debe ser difícil tener a un marido como él y espero que su paciencia sea bien recompensada.

—Eres bastante atento para ser tan joven… Si al menos "otros" aprendieran de ti este mundo sería un mejor lugar. —Reproches, reproches para todos.

—Ninguna de ustedes tiene la culpa de estar rodeada de samuráis incivilizados que solamente piensan en sí mismos y nada más. Que además de inútiles e incompetentes son medio retrasados… Mujeres como ustedes merecen mejores prospectos.

—¡Ey mocoso, se ve que los tienes bien puestos para venir a contarle esas cosas a nuestras mujeres! ¡¿Por qué no vienes aquí a decírnoslos en nuestras caras si tantos pantaloncitos tienes?!

No solamente era Gintoki quien se apreciaba con un aura oscura y los ojos de ogro, sino también Okita y Shinpachi; al parecer no sobrellevaban bien las bromitas de cierto Yato.

—¿Qué les parece si lo re-educamos? ¿Por qué no le enseñamos lo que estos "samuráis incivilizados" somos capaces de hacer?

—Tu madre estará sumamente agradecida con todos nosotros por encargarnos de tus malos hábitos y por limpiar esa sucia boca que tienes muchachito. —Shinpachi ya tenía su bokken en su mano derecha mientras ajustaba sus gafas con la otra—. Si no duele, no sirve.

—Los niños engreídos como tú siempre terminan con la cabeza metida en el retrete a la vez que sus compañeros le toman fotografías a su trasero y las imprimen para decorar la escuela mientras inventan sinnúmero de apodos ofensivos… De modo que te prepararemos para que estés mentalmente apto cuando ese momento llegue. —Es que no se podía fiar de aquel sádico y mucho menos si tenía todas esas cuerdas en sus manos.

—Ey, idiotas, ¿pero qué creen que están pensando hacer? —Tsukuyo estaba pidiéndole a los altos cielos paciencia o terminaría cometiendo asesinato triple en primer grado.

—Tsukki, no importa lo que les digas a esos bastardos… Se merecen ser ofendidos por un niño si caen tan fácilmente ante sus provocaciones. La verdad es que no sé por qué seguimos soportándolos.

—Casi siento lástima por ellos tres… En cuanto intenten ponerle una mano encima a Shinya, comprenderán que las apariencias son engañosas…Y que el que menos ladra, es el que peor muerde —Nana por su lado sonreía animosamente ante lo que presentía que ocurriría.

Aquel trío de samuráis se fueron encima del fastidioso crío con un objetivo claro y que cumplirían sin dilación alguna. Y debido a lo absortos que se encontraban no notaron el peligro real que les acechaba; ése que les golpeó literal y metafóricamente sin compasión, con toda su potencia para dejarles un mensaje claro de advertencia.

Sakata era nuevamente uno mismo contra el suelo. Shinpachi comprendió lo contraproducente que pueden ser las puertas corredizas de madera al ser de tan fácil traspase cuando se es embestido con semejante potencia. Y Okita seguramente tenía una panorámica excelente del vecindario después de que fuera clavado en la pared de concreto que bordeaba la casa, mientras tenía medio cuerpo dentro y fuera de la propiedad.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para decirles que Rui se toma muy a pecho cuando insultan a su hermano. —Señalaba Raiko para quienes literalmente estaban conociendo una nueva versión de lo que era el miedo.

—No era necesario que hicieras nada, pudiste lastimarte.

Shinya acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hermana; ella se limitaba a sonreírle alegremente, como si no hubiera, literalmente, apaleado a tres hombres ella sola, con ese cuerpo menudo que poseía.

—Pero ellos estaban planeando hacerte cosas malas —dijo mirada vidriosa—. No quería que nada malo te sucediera. Rui se preocupa por ti.

—Es una niña sin duda adorable —espetaba Tsukuyo contemplando la proeza de la Yato.

—Debo felicitarla por esa espléndida patada baja que le propinó al maldito sádico ése… Ahora está justamente donde se merece y Masamune tiene el lugar perfecto para marcar su territorio.

En efecto ese Syx estaba usando el trasero del policía como un poste de lujo que rosearía por largo tiempo.

—¿Pero no decían que la orina de esos perros era algo corrosiva? —cuestionaba Tsukuyo con curiosidad.

—No en realidad. Solamente resulta terriblemente irritante para la piel, ocasionando comezón intensa que dura varios días. —Ilustraba Nana para esas dos mujeres—. Y creo que también provocaba que el p*** de los hombres se encoja.

—Veo que ha decidido usar más de un poste —comentaba la kunoichi en cuanto vio que ahora el desafortunado que recibía la marca territorial de aquel perro era ni nada menos que su hombre.

—Creo que más bien está indicándoles a todos que son sus juguetes y que no se metan con ellos. —La carmesí mirada ahora estaba puesta en Shinpachi, esa pobre alma que se llevó el diablo en cuanto fue empapado por ese líquido caliente y amarillento.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos todas a comer? —proponía alegremente Kagura para las dos—. La casa es un desastre y Masamune cuidará de ella en nuestra ausencia. —O lo que quedaba de ella—. Llevémonos a los niños porque seguramente este trío de idiotas los perderán de vista.

—Vienes con nosotras Raiko, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nana y él se limitó a asentir—. Conozco un excelente lugar donde podremos comer y divertirnos.

—¿Y podemos pasar a comprar algunas cosas? Esta semana llegaban mis aperitivos favoritos —hablaba con emoción Kagura.

—De regreso pasemos a saludar a Hinowa y a Seita —mencionaba Tsukuyo emocionada—. ¿Y qué tal si al final vamos todos a esa nueva pastelería que acaban de inaugurar?

—¡Sí, vayamos! —exclamaron al unísono los cinco niños que ahora estaban a su cuidado.

—Hora de irnos —pronunciaron todos con el volumen suficiente para que ese grupo de marginados les escucharan claramente.

Sí, ninguna de sus mujeres se dignó siquiera a darles una mirada de despedida. Ellas solamente fingieron como si no existieran, como si nunca hubieran tenido la desdicha de tenerlos en sus vidas.


	8. Los roces del pasado continúan siendo los conflictos del presente

—¿Ya podrían dejar de verse tan patéticos? En verdad que su actitud comienza a ser insoportable hasta el punto de querer mandarlos al infierno

Decía Tsukuyo tras el largo silencio que se creó desde que regresaron a casa y encontró a ese grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de una fogata, luciendo como los últimos sobrevivientes de un holocausto zombie.

—Hasta les trajimos algo para que cenen. —De la mano de Nana pendía una bolsa plástica con la comida de esos tres idiotas.

—Pero si continúan así, se la daremos a Masamune. —Kagura no tenía tanta paciencia como para aguardar a que respondieran; vilmente ya le había dado todo lo que compraron a ese perro gigantesco—. ¿Quién ha sido un buen muchacho? ¿Quién se encargó de cuidar de la casa mientras no estábamos? ¿Quién es la cosita más adorable que hay en el universo? —Nada como la encantadora escena de una pelirroja acariciando a una bestia interestelar capaz de cargarse a una ciudad entera.

—Ungh…. ¿Pero qué es lo que apesta tan mal? —Respingaba Kyohei con la nariz tapada. El resto de los críos había hecho lo mismo.

—Creo que son ellos tres —respondía Shinya—. Seguramente porque fueron orinados y no pudieron quitarse la pestilencia de encima.

—¿Han escuchado lo mismo que yo? Suena como a voces lejanas, familiares… Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Después de todo fuimos abandonados hace tanto tiempo atrás que de seguro ya estamos oyendo cosas que no —mascullaba Gintoki sin verlas, con su mirada de pescado muerto colocada en el fuego abrazador.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no se dignan a mirarnos?! Está claro que estamos detrás de ustedes y fingen demencia. —La kunoichi poco le importó clavar una y otra vez sus kunais sobre la espalda de su idiota esposo.

—Ya han transcurrido cuarenta días y cuarenta noches desde la última vez que vimos otro ser humano. Por lo que es imposible que ahora estemos escuchando voces, Gin-san —expresaba Shinpachi con la mirada pérdida, como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lado.

—Solamente nos fuimos por un par de horas. ¿Qué clase de noción del tiempo poseen? ¿Tanto les afectó ser orinados por un perro? ¿Acaso sus amiguitos se hicieron tan pequeños que solamente con lupa los pueden encontrar? —decía Nana para todos en general.

—¿No creen que deberíamos abandonar el refugio y buscar más vida? Seguramente no hayamos sido los únicos supervivientes. Posiblemente encontremos a más gente que se piensa que es la única sobre la faz de la Tierra… Necesito usar los nuevos nudos que he aprendido o me volveré loco.

—¿Por qué no te amarras a ti mismo y te azotas tan duro como para que dejes de estar parloteando? ¿Por qué no sodomizas a esos dos que tienes a tu lado? ¿Por qué no simplemente mueren y desaparecen? —parlaba Kagura para ese despreciable hombre.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? La casa está completamente destruida y por alguna razón esos tres lucen como si hubieran sido violados. —La voz de Oshin logró captar la atención de todos. ¿Quién lo diría? Ya estaban de vuelta y eso podría significar ciertos problemas.

—¡¿Por qué finges como si no pudieras deducir qué fue lo que pasó aquí cuando estás viendo a tu "pequeña mascota" como si te sintieras orgullosa de ella?! ¡¿Es que te haces la loca para no indemnizarnos?! ¡¿Es que no eres una dueña responsable?¡ ¡¿Y por qué demonios demoraron tanto?! ¡¿Es que fueron demasiados rounds?! ¡¿Es que acaso el haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa le abrió otra clase de apetito a tu hombre?! —La lengua suelta de Sakata tuvo como castigo el volver a ser enterrado en el suelo; algunas personas simplemente no entendían.

—¡Regresaron!

Ese par de Yatos corrieron hasta su madre para sujetarla de la cintura y mostrarle lo mucho que la habían echado de menos.

—Espero que se hayan portado bien —dijo, acariciando la cabeza de ambos—. Oh, Shinya, Rui, qué sorpresa verlos por aquí. ¿Acaso Moka también está de visita?

—Ellos quisieron venir con nosotros cuando se enteraron que veníamos a la Tierra —hablaba Nana para su hermana mayor—. Y hasta se trajeron a Masamune consigo.

—Ey, soy sólo yo, ¿o el ambiente se ha vuelto sumamente tenso pese a que todas ellas están hablando tan felizmente? No sé, es como si de repente mi existencia misma estuviera en peligro —balbuceaba Shimura mientras miraba de soslayo, hacia donde permanecían todos.

Okita y Sakata hicieron lo mismo y no demoraron en darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba ocasionando que su sentido de alarma empezara a sonar.

—Dime…que esos dos han superado sus diferencias y que ahora son mejores amigos que se van cada viernes a tomar y a pasar un momento divertido en el karaoke —pedía Gintoki con nerviosismo—. Es decir, que se hayan fijado en la misma mujer, que estén dentro de la misma tripulación compitiendo por quién es el más fuerte, no significa que no puedan llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿verdad?

—De hecho con el simple hecho de que se hayan interesado por la misma persona ya los condena a ser enemigos para toda la vida —expresaba Okita para esos dos—. Piénsenlo un poco… Es como si ustedes tuvieran que convivir diariamente con el hombre que no solamente mira a su mujer de manera lasciva, sino que la conoce de tiempo atrás y del cual nunca podrás confiarte nunca. Porque seguramente fue capaz de hacerle de todo… Solamente te queda pensar que fueron simples amigos y que ninguno se comió mutuamente; que nunca hicieron ñam ni duro contra el muro.

—¡Raiko-san jamás sería capaz de hacer cosas tan sucias como te las estás imaginando! ¡¿Por qué carajo estás haciendo ver a ese hombre como un ahechador sexual que solamente está buscando una oportunidad para hacerse de la esposa de otro?! ¡¿Es que se creen que todos son iguales a ustedes?! —Nada como el Tsukkomi de Shinpachi.

—Pattsuan, ponte a pensarlo detenidamente —habló seriamente Gintoki—. Kamui se la pasa mucho tiempo lejos de casa, desatendiendo a sus hijos y a su mujer… Y cuando cosas como esas pasan, tanto hijos como mujeres buscan lo que no les dan en casa en otros lugares… De ese modo esos pequeños buscarán una figura paterna alterna que llene el vacío de su estúpido e irresponsable progenitor. Y a la vez, su mujer buscará a alguien que la llene y satisfaga… Dormir en una cama fría es una sensación abrumadora y más teniendo un mundo de oportunidades…

—¡¿Por qué demonios estás promoviendo el adulterio?! ¡¿Por qué razón piensas que Oshin-san se arrojaría a los brazos del primer hombre que se lo propusiera?! ¡¿Tanta importancia creen que le da a las relaciones maritales como para caer en ello?!

—Pero por supuesto que sí —establecieron ambos en armonía—. Una mujer satisfecha, es una mujer feliz.

—…Entonces eso significa que ninguno de los dos está haciendo bien su trabajo. Porque claramente esas dos no están para nada contentas con ustedes dos y seguramente no duden en conseguirse a alguien más que caliente sus frías camas cuando llegue la noche. —Shinpachi, en el fondo, era un poco cabrón y no dudó en decirle sus verdades a ese par.

—Veo que lograste terminar con tu misión antes de lo esperado. Supongo que el primer escuadrón está mejorando un poco. —Kamui lucía de lo más tranquilo, con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba. Incluso su timbre de voz era cordial.

—Por supuesto —expresó—. Al menos nuestros métodos no ocasionan daños colaterales tan catastróficos como los que tu escuadrón crea tras concluir algún trabajo… Tal vez el almirante debería replantearse el hecho de darte a ti el control absoluto de la tripulación.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo manejar al Hokusei o que tú podrías hacerlo mejor?

—Elige la opción que te haga sentir mejor. —Ambos podrían verse tan amistosos, pero para quienes los miraban, la cosa era muy distinta.

—Ey, que alguien haga algo… Si esos dos se ponen a pelear, ya no quedará nada de este lugar. —Por un lado lo decía Gintoki y por otro ya se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos. Los toros se aprecian mejor desde lejos.

—Yo valoro mi vida lo suficiente como para hacerlo. —Shinpachi ya estaba a su lado.

—Dejemos que peleen a muerte. Quien sobreviva se podrá quedar con Oshin. —Okita y sus psicópatas soluciones—. Es la ley del más fuerte.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo de regreso, Raiko. —Oshin lo saludó con un simple ademán mientras le sonreía amistosamente, como toda la vida—. Seguramente Kyohei y Kazuya estuvieron dándote problemas, por lo que me disculpo.

—Descuida, no han dado lata alguna. Los dos son bien portados. Se nota que los has educado muy bien. —Sus celestes pupilas estaban puestas en la Yato—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien. Aun con todos los inconvenientes —respondió con claridad, como si no estuviera en medio de dos sujetos que no se tragaban.

—No sería mala idea que meditaras la idea de volver con todos nosotros. —Raiko suavizó sus gestos para la muchacha, como siempre lo hacía—. Sé que apenas llevas unos meses viviendo aquí en la Tierra, pero si vieras al almirante…

—¿Sigue haciendo sus dramas? ¿Se ha vuelto a escapar de farra? ¿A quién ha apostado ahora?

—Apostó a la mitad de tus Syx…y los perdió.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —Alguien estaba empezando a mosquearse.

—Pero ya está intentando recuperarlos… Aunque para ello apostó a Nashi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese maldito viejo bueno para nada! Pero ahora mismo va a escucharme. —Estaba dispuesta a despedirse momentáneamente de la Tierra para ir a ajustar cuentas con cierto apostador compulsivo—. No tiene por qué estar apostando a mis mascotas.

—Será en otra ocasión. —No era la orden del pelirrojo la que la tomó por sorpresa, sino la acción que ejecutó y provocó que sus pupilas vibraran brevemente—. Nos vamos ya.

—¿Ah…? Pero…

No es como si no pudiera zafarse del agarre de su muñeca o evitar que éste la halara como si careciera de voluntad misma; sino más bien que estaba lo suficientemente extrañada con su comportamiento que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

—Ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera de mi hermana. —Se quejó, torciendo el ceño. Ya habían dejado atrás aquella vivienda y a todos esos ruidosos personajes.

—Creo que papá se ha enfadado. —Le susurró Kyohei al menor sin soltar su mano. Ambos seguían a sus padres en completo silencio—. Así que debemos quedarnos callados y dejar que solucionen sus problemas. Nuestro nuevo hermanito está en juego.

—No es como si pidiera que se llevaran bien, pero podrían tratarse al menos como personas decentes. —Se detuvo en cuanto él lo hizo—. Están dentro de la misma tripulación… Trabajan para el mismo hombre.

—Momentáneamente dejaré el mando del escuadrón en manos de Abuto.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? —interrogaba con confusión, percibiendo la celeste mirada de su pareja encima.

—Me quedaré en la Tierra hasta que te convenza de regresar conmigo al Hokusei.


	9. Las rosas más bellas son las que más espinas poseen

Había despertado antes de que su alarma sonara. Y existía una razón de peso para ello: las palabras que todavía resonaban dentro de su cabeza sin querer alejarse; ésas que fueron arrojadas con una mortífera tranquilidad de la boca de quien ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Suspiró tendidamente y volvió a acomodarse dentro de su lecho. Incluso su mirada se deslizó hasta su cónyuge. Y aunque no era el momento adecuado para ponerse a conmemorar el pasado que compartían, le resultó imposible no hacerlo y con ello despertar una mezcla agridulce de sentimientos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas entre ellos que todavía le costaba creer el desenlace que había tenido su historia.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía desde que sus caminos se cruzaron? ¿Cuánto pasó desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él? Tal vez no el suficiente como para sentirlo demasiado lejano de su presente.

—¿Tu negra consciencia no te deja dormir?

¿Era de ese modo en que le daba los buenos días ese descarado pelirrojo? ¿No se daba cuenta que él tenía la culpa de su insomnio repentino?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —dijo—. Con tu historial de masacre, lo mínimo que debería pasarte sería que no durmieras adecuadamente.

—Nunca he tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. —Se giró hacia ella, clavando esas cristalinas pupilas en su persona—. Por cierto, estoy muriéndome de hambre.

—¿Por qué en lo único que piensas al despertar es en llenarte la tripa?

—También pienso en encontrarme con adversarios fuertes o toparme con sujetos interesantes. —Le corrigió.

—Eso es igualmente irritante. —Criticó con cierto mosqueo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—No sé de qué estás hablándome. —Se volteó, dándole la espalda. Por ahora era mucho más interesante mirar el reloj que descansaba en el buró que tenía a un costado de su cama.

—Eres demasiado testaruda. —Ya se había sentado sin quitar su atención de Oshin.

—Tú eres exactamente del mismo modo. —Siempre estaba para recordarle la pila de defectos que poseía—. Además, ¿qué harás si no logras convencerme de volver? Podrías pasar el resto de tu vida en un planeta que te aburre tanto.

—Eso no pasará, porque te convenceré. —Estaba muy seguro de sus capacidades de negociación.

—Lo único que me pregunto es si podrás resistir durante el tiempo que te tome hacerlo. —Sonreía burlonamente, como si supiera de antemano que la vida rutinaria podría no ser bien soportada por Kamui—. Y sobre todo…

Ella no terminó su oración antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y dejara ver a quienes se habían trasladado hasta su habitación para darle los buenos días mientras prácticamente se lanzaban encima de quien hacía un buen rato no se pasaba por casa.

—Veremos si puedes lidiar con tus dos preciosos hijos, Kamui.

Es que ella estaba sentada tranquilamente, mirándolos; Kyohei se encontraba bien prendado de su cuello, desde atrás; a la vez que Kazuya lo sujetaba con fuerza desde adelante.

—Mientras mamá prepara el desayuno vayamos al bosque para que veas nuestra guarida secreta. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

—Y después podemos jugar en la pradera… Hay criaturas muy curiosas allí —proponía el menor con notorio fervor.

—Tú dijiste que permanecerías aquí hasta que lograras convencerme de volver contigo.

Es que en verdad le parecía divertida la escena que tenía frente a ella; y en cierto modo también le resultaba enternecedora. Sí, ella también estaba complacida con su presencia aunque no lo admitiera.

—Oh, ¿con que tienes una base secreta? ¿Es grande?

Indagaba el pelirrojo, importándole que ese par continuaran tan pegados a él. Tal vez le agradaba esa sensación o se debía a que estaba consciente de su papel como padre.

—Es bastante espaciosa. Lo suficiente para que metamos un montón de cosas, ¿cierto Kazuya?

—Le hemos puesto un sillón y hasta una mesa —alegaba el menor.

—De modo que es allí donde se han llevado parte de la sala, ¿eh? —Esos dos habían abierto el pico de más ante la persona equivocada.

—M-Mamá, no es lo que estás pensando… Además, estamos cuidando de tus muebles, no es como si se nos hubieran caído al río o cuesta abajo en una gran empinada. Están en perfectas condiciones.

—Entonces no creo que les importe a los tres traerlos de vuelta, ¿verdad? —Que sonriera tan amablemente significaba peligro y ellos lo sabían—. ¿Qué están esperando para traerlos?

Después de que esos tres alborotadores dejaran la casa, podía respirar paz y tranquilidad. Es que hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía silencio y una buena taza de té entre manos; oh, los bellos años de soltería donde no tenía que cuidar a dos energéticos niños y a un marido conflictivo.

También estaba la parte en que debía ponerse a cocinar como si viviera como con veinte gentes y no con tres.

—Supongo que un motivo de peso por el que podría regresar sin chistar sería la comida… Allá no tenía que preocuparme por eso. —Como la mujer abnegada que no era ya se encontraba en la cocina, iniciando con la terrorífica faena—. Demoraré horas en terminar.

—¡Oshin, pero mira que bien te ves calladita y preparando el desayuno!

Ella casi soltó los blanquillos que sacaba del refrigerador en cuanto fue asaltada por esa exclamación tan repentina.

—¿Te he asustado?

—¿Desde cuándo entras a la casa de otros sin su permiso, Moka? ¿Qué te he dicho de esas malas manías que tienes?

—Quería sorprenderte.

—Pues lo has logrado. Casi me da un maldito infarto.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano en el desayuno?

—¿No deberías estar con tus hijos? —No es que le molestara la compañía, pero tenía curiosidad al respecto.

—Los dejé con Abuto. —Cínica a no más poder. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se le veía arrepentida; ella bien podría ser igual de desentendida que el mismo Kamui—. Ya era su turno de que cuidara de sus críos y me dejara tiempo libre a mí.

—Le dije que se alejara de ti cuando todavía podía hacerlo, pero no me hizo caso y mira cómo ha terminado ese pobre hombre.

—¿Por qué demonios estás de su lado? ¿Por qué te oyes como si le compadecieras? ¡Soy tu amiga y debes apoyarme!

—No diré nada más, porque sé que los has cuidado y has intentado ser una buena madre.

—Quieres que te golpee, ¿verdad?

—Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar y solamente te veo ahí parada. —Dictaminó para la Renho—. Así que trae tu humanidad hasta acá.

Una mano extra siempre cae de maravilla, especialmente cuando se tienen tantas cosas que cocinar de manera simultánea. Y si eso fuera poco, la plática que mantenían era lo suficientemente amena como para que la tarea se volviera más amena.

—No sé de qué te sorprende su actitud. Él nunca soportará a Raiko sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado —hablaba Moka al tiempo que comía su tamagoyaki—. Los hombres siempre serán competitivos.

—Me quedé con él y ahora estoy criando a sus hijos. ¿Qué más necesita para dejar esa estupidez atrás?

—Tal vez que vuelvas con él.

—Él siempre es demasiado egoísta. —Refutó.

—Ambos lo son. —Aclaraba campante—. Él continúa amando armar jaleo y confrontar enemigos fuertes gracias a su sangre de Yato, y eso le hace descuidar a su familia… Tú quisiste venir a vivir un tiempo a la Tierra para que tus hijos entendieran que no todo es peleas y caos; y lo hiciste sin su consentimiento explícito, complicándole un poco más el que pudiera verlos.

—Nunca dije que me fuera a quedar aquí toda la vida —susurró. Al parecer las palabras de su amiga habían logrado calarle.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es Kamui… Es tu culpa por malcriarlo.

—¿Cómo que malcriarlo? Yo no he hecho nada de eso —objetó de inmediato.

—…Tú lo acostumbraste a tu constante presencia y después le diste al pequeño Kyohei y a Kazuya… Le diste una familia y estoy segura de que está satisfecho con ello aunque nunca te lo exprese verbalmente —mencionó con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tal vez esté exagerando, pero es probable que tenga un poco de miedo de perder a **_su nueva familia_** y por eso quiera tenerla a la vista… Como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no se trata de un espejismo.

Oshin se quedó completamente callada, analizando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

¿Es que en verdad él podía llegar a sentirse de esa manera? En cierto modo era una posibilidad si consideraba su pasado y todo lo que se ocultaba detrás de eso. ¿De verdad ella estaba haciendo algo tan malo que pudiera llegar a lastimarlo a tal grado? No estaba buscando en lo más mínimo eso, porque era claro que lo único que deseaba era que él fuera feliz; lo merecía, ambos lo merecían después de que sus caminos se vieron envueltos con tantas espinas.

—Los hombres pueden llegar a ser más sentimentales de lo que piensas, Oshin.

—Pero ni yo ni los niños desapareceremos de su vista —mencionó con seriedad.

—Hay algunos temores que permanecen muy arraigados dentro de nosotros. Tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie más. —Sí, en efecto así era. Lo comprendía demasiado bien que ahora podía darse una idea de la terquedad del pelirrojo para que regresara—. Incluso tú debes de preocuparte cuando ese tonto se va a alguna misión y no sabes nada de él por días.

—Con lo idiota y precipitado que es, resulta más sencillo que se meta en severos problemas… Y con esa forma de ser, probablemente más de uno quiera verlo bajo tierra…

—¿Ves? Tú tampoco te sientes totalmente tranquila viviendo aquí, lejos del hombre que tanto te angustia y amas.

—Deja de decir cosas tan estúpidamente bochornosas.

—Piensa en que si regresas con él, podrás ahuyentar mejor a todas esas zorras que están detrás de sus huesitos —mencionó socarronamente—. Porque no pienses que porque está casado y tiene dos hijos no es el objetivo de algunas mujeres que hay en la tripulación… A ellas no les importa esas pequeñeces.

—Solamente se fijan en su apariencia. Si supieran cómo es en realidad no estarían tan emocionadas.

—¿Eso es una escena de celos, Oshin-chan? —Moka estaba muy feliz disfrutando de las reacciones de la boticaria.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Y por qué te has puesto un poco colorada?

—Son tus malditas imaginaciones.

—Jojojo… He presenciado algo sumamente interesante.

—¡Que te calles he dicho!

—Oh mira quiénes han regresado. Aunque no estoy muy segura que te dé demasiada dicha. —Se había echado a reír en cuanto vio a esos tres Yato parados bajo la entrada a la cocina.

Oshin miró el suelo, completamente manchado de lodo y hojarasca. Después contempló a quienes regresaron de su pequeña aventura y no lucían mucho mejor que el suelo; de hecho, pareciera como si los hubieran sumergido en una fuente de chocolate, dejándoles totalmente irreconocibles.

—¿No son hermosas las mañanas familiares? —Lanzó Moka con total complacencia. Es que ella estaba entreteniéndose de lo lindo con la escena.


	10. Días lluviosos, Días brillantes, Días inolvidables

—Al menos esta vez no te enfadaste demasiado por lo del piso…y tus hijos —comentaba Moka para quien había terminado de trapear y dejar su casa en el estado primoroso en el que se encontraba—. Pensaba que exagerabas cuando decías que estabas criando tres niños, pero veo que hablabas con la verdad.

—No me explicó cómo terminaron así de sucios. Pero bueno, ya es ganancia que se haya puesto a jugar con ellos. —Por lo menos algo positivo había salido de todo ese holocausto.

—Si quieres ve a bañar a tus hijos mientras yo me encargo de terminar y poner todo para el desayuno —Se ofreció amablemente la Renho.

—Descuida, no será necesario. Dejaré que esos tres experimenten solos. Ya veremos cómo termina todo.

La puerta del baño se cerró en cuanto el último de esos Yato entró, ignorando por completo la serie de huellas que habían dejado sobre el azulejo del piso. Por ahora lo único que interesaba era que esos dos niños se desprendieran de sus sucias vestimentas y las depositaran en donde no fueran un estorbo para nadie.

El siguiente movimiento consistió en abrir la llave de agua caliente de la bañera mientras dejaban caer un poco de jabón líquido dentro; al parecer ese par sabían muy bien que hacer que no requerían la guía de un adulto.

—Si entran como están, solamente terminarán ensuciando toda el agua y saldrán igual. Y seguramente su madre los mande a bañarse de nuevo. —Kamui solamente se había quitado sus prendas superiores. Esperaría a que sus hijos terminaran de asearse para hacerlo él—. Así que deben enjuagarse antes de entrar. —Tomó la regadera flexible y la hizo funcionar.

—¡E-Está fría! —Kyohei al estar más cerca de su progenitor fue la primera víctima de la inexperiencia de ese hombre de usar un aparato tan sofisticado.

—No te hará daño alguno bañarte con agua fría.

—P-Pero es que esté h-helada —balbuceaba el pelirrojo a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismo para intentar quitarse el frío que experimentaba—. N-Nosotros nos bañamos con agua templada.

—Ella los consiente demasiado. —Se quejó sin detenerse en su proceso de enjuague.

—Aunque Kazuya lo está tomando bastante bien.

Su otro hijo por su parte estaba pegado a su hermano mayor para que le cayera agua y toda esa suciedad abandonara su blanca piel.

—Deberías aprender a él y no quejarte —agregó. Su comentario recibió un ceño fruncido—. ¿Te has enojado? —cuestionó divertidamente.

—No estoy molesto. —Su cara decía lo contrario—. Es solamente que no me gusta el agua fría.

Le informó antes de terminar de lavar su cabeza; después de todo su cabello era lo suficientemente largo como para llegarle hasta los hombros.

—Oye papá.

—¿Qué pasa? —Al fin había dejado a los dos totalmente ausentes de lodo y hojas.

—¿Tanto te molesta que vivamos aquí en la Tierra?

La pregunta que no estaba esperando escuchar de la boca de uno de sus hijos. ¿Es que eso significaba que estaba a gusto viviendo en un planeta tan ajeno o simplemente lo soportaba por su madre?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —En verdad que quería conocer sus motivos.

—Haciendo a un lado el sol, lo demás es bastante pasable… La comida, los lugares, las personas. Aquí también hay sujetos interesantes y peligrosos. —Fue su simple, pero sustancial respuesta—. Aunque igualmente extraño a los abuelos y a todos los de la tripulación…

—Ya veo.

Tal vez en verdad sus hijos podrían estar mejor viviendo en un sitio tan lejano como ése. Después de todo, no podía obligarles a seguir sus pasos; también tenían derecho de elegir lo que era mejor para ellos.

—Pero todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Podría decirse que…no estoy acostumbrado a un sitio tan calmado. —No desde que su madre murió y se unió al Harusame.

—Eso significa que puedes acostumbrarte a ello.

Kamui parpadeó ante su idea. Y es que en cierto modo era así; sencillamente podía ser cuestión de adecuarse y ver si funcionaba.

—No es tan simple como piensas. —Por un lado estaba su terquedad y por otro el estilo de vida del que no podía desprenderse de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Tanto te gusta viajar a través del universo?

—Diría que sí. Aunque…

—¿Aunque? —curioseaba Kyohei con sumo interés. Después de todo, atesoraba las conversaciones que tenía con su padre más que otra cosa en el mundo.

—Esto tampoco está mal.

Sí, en sus labios se asomó una sonrisa. Pero no como las que burlonamente le ofrecía a sus enemigos o a las personas con las que charlaba; sino más bien un como las que habían quedado en su lejano pasado; del tipo que le dedicaba a su madre y a su hermana.

—¿Verdad que solamente tienes ojos para mamá? —¿De dónde había sacado eso? ¿Es que todos los niños llegaban a tener semejantes dudas?

—Con ella me basta y me sobra.

Y es que Oshin fue la primera mujer que despertó un interés que iba más allá de verla como un prospecto de lucha. Era justamente la persona que hizo tambalear su mundo y quien lo llevó a probar el desagradable sabor de la incertidumbre y el miedo.

—¿Estás enamorado de mamá? —Ese niño en definitivo iba a dejarlo bien callado de un momento a otro. ¿Siempre fue de esa manera?

—…Ah…

Enmudeció por completo ante un cuestionamiento tan comprometedor y cuya respuesta consistía únicamente en un simple monosílabo. ¿Es que lo que su pareja le despertaba podía ser clasificado como "enamoramiento" o algo que va más allá de ese tecnicismo mundano? Tal vez era amor lo que le despertaba y lo orillaba a querer tenerla a su lado en todo momento; o posiblemente era algo mucho menos conocido, pero igualmente fuerte.

—Mamá tiene razón sobre ti y estos temas. Eres bastante difícil, papá. —El bribón al parecer lo había puesto a prueba. Y por su osadía había recibido el frío rociador de la regadera a máxima potencia directo en su cara—. ¡Está helada!

Era claro que la hora del desayuno no sería en lo más mínima tranquila y mucho menos si consideraba que ese hombre se encargaba de alterar el escaso orden que poseían sus dos hijos. Y es que prácticamente estaban compitiendo por quién se hacía de la mayor cantidad de comida en el menor tiempo posible. Sí, en su comedor se había desatado una guerra campal donde esos tres eran los protagonistas.

—Kazuya, Kyohei, procuren masticar lo que se meten a la boca.

Es que Oshin desentonaba por completo en la escena. Ella desayunando con todos los modales que se deben tener mientras esos tres apenas y hacían uso de los palillos; o tenían mucha hambre o todo estaba muy bueno.

—Creo que voy a explotar. —El pequeño pelirrojo acariciaba su crecida panza.

—Papi es increíble. Todavía sigue comiendo. —Kazuya estaba maravillado por su progenitor—. Espero algún día poder hacer lo mismo que él.

—Sinceramente espero que no. —Rogaba la boticaria.

—Creí que ella se quedaría —hablaba Kamui tras haber terminado de engullirse todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

—Es una mujer ocupada y por eso se fue.

Si bien sus hijos relucían de limpios, tenían alrededor de la boca migajas de lo que comieron; y el colmo es que hasta el padre estaba igual.

—Vayamos a lavarnos los dientes. —Kyohei se levantó de su asiento, llevándose a su hermano menor consigo.

—¿Es que quedaste tan agotado de jugar con ellos que ni siquiera has podido trenzar tu cabello?

Oshin ya se había trasladado hasta donde él se encontraba y con sutileza tomó el largo cabello del Yato; ella misma habría de encargarse de trenzarle.

—No en realidad.

—No voy a preguntar cómo es que terminaron así de sucios, pero te agradeceré por haber estado con ellos un rato. —Había terminado de peinarle, por lo que sus manos se encontraban nuevamente desocupadas.

—Les has metido ideas muy extrañas —mencionó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Claro que no. —Contradijo—. Ellos son sumamente ocurrentes. Demasiado despiertos para su edad. —Le notificaba—. Supongo que sacaron el ingenio de su madre.

—Y lo fuerte de su padre —versó con cierto orgullo.

—Y muchos malos hábitos que tú posees.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles? —preguntaba divertidamente. La verdad es que estaba buscando hacerla enfadar como siempre.

—Son embusteros, un tanto maliciosos, comelones, la idea de arreglar sus problemas a golpes los seduce mucho y no hablemos de lo demás. —El descarado estaba sonriéndole más que complacido por escuchar eso—. No es algo por lo que debas sentirte orgulloso.

—Pero también sacaron cosas tuyas~

—El color de pelo de Kazuya no cuenta.

—¿Por qué no admites que…? —Ya no dijo nada más. Esa mujer estaba jalando su moflete sin compasión.

—Aprende a comportarte en la mesa o ellos harán lo mismo. —Lo regañó.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan estricta. —Su consejo sonó a burla total.

—Y tú un despreocupado compulsivo. —Inclusive cuando lo insultaba no se la oía en lo más mínimo enfadada—. Eres un idiota… Un Kamaho con todas las de la ley…

—…Y tú eres mi mujer y harás lo que te pida…

Iba a replicar ante su repentino ordenamiento. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo ahora que sus labios se encontraban totalmente cautivos entre los suyos? ¿De qué manera podía reaccionar si estaba experimentando la suavidad y el dulce sabor que se desprendía de sus labios cada que la distancia entre ambos se volvía nula? Y es que no había manera en que ella no disfrutara de sus besos y eso él lo sabía demasiado bien que siempre lo usaba a su favor.

—Tramposo.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan obstinada y poco cooperativa.

—Eso es porque a ti te gusta imponer tus demandas y deseos sobre los otros sin considerar su opinión.

—Y aun sabiendo eso no te molestó quedarte conmigo en vez de alguien más.

Era demasiado verídico lo que él planteaba. Ella pudo haber decidido permanecer con una persona diferente y que representara lo que buscaba en una futura pareja; y no obstante, lo eligió a él sin siquiera dudárselo un poco, a sabiendas del montón de defectos que tenía.

—Ciertamente… Aunque no me arrepiento de ello.

Confesó con una sinceridad abrumadora y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y escucharle decir eso, logró lo quisiera o no, una satisfacción más plena que la que obtenía cuando derrotaba a un adversario poderoso.

—Bueno, podría decirse que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensamos.

—Admitirlo no te hará menos hombre, Kamui —mencionaba un tanto bribona.

—¡Mamá, papá, vayamos aquí! —Porque la calma dentro de un hogar lleno de niños no podía durar más de quince minutos.

—¿Un parque de diversiones? —pronunciaron sus padres a la par, como si se hubieran coordinado para ello.

—Ya que estamos todos juntos, podríamos ir. Será divertido.

Kyohei se moría de las ganas de que le dieran el sí y el pequeño Kazuya mostraba esos hermosos ojos azules cargados de entusiasmo.

—Oh, esos juegos eran muy divertidos~

—¿Qué dices mamá? Papá se ve que tiene ganas de ir con todos nosotros.

—Sí, sí, vamos. —Rogaba el menor.

—La comida que venden allí es muy buena.

—Y también habrá un desfile por la noche. De modo que no nos aburriremos. —Oshin no podía negarse a esos hijos suyos y terminó dándoles el sí mediante una maternal sonrisa.

—Kamui, ¿quieres que te compré un cascabel para tu sombrilla como la vez anterior? —Es que sencillamente nunca podría olvidar esa salida en que tuvo con él y su hermana menor mientras luchaba con una jaqueca marca diablo.

El paso del tiempo era relativo. Para muchos resultaba ser como una condena angustiosa y prolongada; para otros era demasiado rápido e insuficiente que nunca permitía realizar todo lo que se quería. Pero siempre significaba lo mismo para todos. Y simultáneamente podía plagarse de momentos inolvidables y alegrías tan amenas que provocaban en las personas desear que esos instantes nunca terminaran.

Ya se había acostumbrado al ruido que iniciaba desde horas insospechadas de la mañana y concluía hasta que la noche se había adentrado lo suficiente como para dejarles claro a todos que la hora de descansar había llegado. También ya consideraba normal su rutina con la cocina y todas las horas que invertía para que lo que preparara se esfumara en cuestión de minutos; incluso manejaba con humor las ocasionales guerras verbales que enfrentaba de vez en cuando con ese necio hombre que le gustaba tener la razón sobre la de ella.

Y claramente se había mentalizado en que su casa nunca más estaría ni remotamente ordenada ni completamente limpia. Es que era claro que ser ama de casa y madre no era en lo más mínimo un deber glamuroso; y menos cuando era una batalla que debía enfrentar sola.

Sin embargo, aun con su mundo de cabeza estaba satisfecha y notoriamente feliz. Después de todo, se encontraba viviendo plenamente lo que secretamente siempre deseó tener de vuelta.

—¿No crees que has hecho muchos, mamá? —Kyohei miraba la mesa del comedor tapizada de esos dulces, cremosos y suculentos pasteles; cada uno con mejor pinta que el anterior.

—Nunca subestimes el apetito de ese hombre… Además, si nosotros queremos probar un poco, entonces tiene que hacerse de este modo —hablaba Oshin tras dejar la manga pastelera que llevaba en sus manos y colocarla a un costado del pastel que había terminado de decorar.

—Mmm…Crema batida. —El pelirrojo vilmente había metido la punta de la manga pastelera a su boca a la vez que la apretaba para sacarle el contenido.

—Si se te pican las muelas, sabes lo que pasará.

—Yo lavo diariamente mis dientes. —Era un chico precavido—. Por cierto… Invité a algunas personas al festejo. Espero que no te moleste.

—Ya ni te preguntaré a quién. —Es que ya se las olía—. Por el momento tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos porque dudo que tu padre y Kazuya demoren más en regresar.

Con esfuerzo le había dado tiempo para alistarse y poner presentable tanto a su hijo como a ella misma. Y entonces tocaron a la puerta; al parecer había invitados que eran sumamente puntuales y que extrañamente traían regalos consigo.

—Tu casa como siempre luce impecable, Oshin.

Tsukuyo pasó primero tomando de la mano a su pequeña. Gintoki le seguía los pasos y parecía muy interesado en los bocadillos que habían sido puestos en la mesa central de la sala.

—Es una tarea prácticamente imposible con tres hombres en casa. —Era un milagro que hubiera podido dejar todo limpio—. Ya se te nota mucho más. —Aquella barriguita no dejaba mentir sobre su condición de embarazada.

—Tú sigue intentándolo —dijo la mujer, guiñándole el ojo y logrando que ella se sonrojara tenuemente.

—Espero que no haya problema en que hayamos venido, Oshin-san. —Tras los primeros invitados se veía a Shinpachi bien acompañado de Nana—. Y lamento no informarte que estaba saliendo con tu hermana menor.

—Él siempre está preocupándose por pequeñeces. Ignóralo —La aludida jaló al pobre hombre del brazo para entrar a la casa. Se notaba quién mandaba en la relación.

—Siento cierta pena por él…—susurraba para los que ya estaban sentados en la sala junto con la familia Sakata.

—Ey idiota, quita tus asquerosas manos de mi trasero. Pero por supuesto que no podía faltar la pelirroja y su particular compañero—. Dijiste que tenía una pelusa en mi espalda, así que deja de estar de pervertido.

—Y es que en verdad la tenías en la espalda…y allá abajo también. —Y por si dudaba de su nobleza, en su mano derecha estaban esas indeseables pelusillas—. Todavía que lo hago para que luzcas impecable en el festejo de mi estúpido cuñado, te pones así.

—¡¿A quién le dices cuñado, maldito?! ¡No serás miembro de mi familia! ¡Jamás tendría a tus horribles hijos!

—Ustedes dos nunca cambian —habló Oshin para quienes se quedaron estancados en la entrada de su casa mientras discutían—. Entren y continúen con su pelea verbal en la sala.

La persona por la que estaban esperando al fin apareció, mirando detenidamente a todos los presentes con extrañeza y notoria confusión. Es que no se explicaba qué hacían allí, tan bien vestidos y con esas espanta suegras.

Aunque el que su hijo mayor se arrojara sobre él en un intento de abrazarlo, le despejó por completo sus dudas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! —Y tras su felicitación la bomba de confeti estalló a su alrededor.

—¿Mi…?

Es que el Yato seguía meditando sobre lo que escuchó. Ciertamente sabía que era el día en que vino a ese mundo; pero lo que no se imaginaba es que alguien se tomara las molestias de recordárselo y celebrárselo.

—Debe ser cosa tuya. —Todavía con su hijo aferrado a él, enfocó su mirada en la única culpable.

—La verdad es que todos teníamos muchas ganas de comer pastel y hemos usado de excusa el que hoy cumples años para hacerlo —decía Oshin con normalidad—. Y ya que he hecho demasiada comida, más vale que pongas de tu parte. Que no pasé tanto tiempo en la cocina por nada.

—Oh, entonces está bien… Solamente que a ustedes les tocará un solo pastel; el resto me los comeré yo. —Y nadie allí dudaba de que lo haría.

—Si terminas con dolor de estómago no vengas a quejarte conmigo —expresó divertida su mujer—. Mejor comamos de una vez antes de que se enfríe todo.

La comida, las ocurrencias de cada invitado y el extraño, pero agradable ambiente que se había creado, eran los puntos fuertes de aquella fiesta y que en cierto modo permitía que todo fuera lo mejor posible; no se podía pedir demasiado cuando se juntan tantas personalidades revoltosas bajo un mismo techo.

Y aunque se sentía satisfecha de que todo estuviera saliendo bien, parecía que el invitado principal había optado por escabullirse de la vista de todos. Por lo que pronto se encontraría buscándolo en cada habitación de la casa; hallándole irónicamente en el tejado.

¿Qué hacía allá arriba? ¿Acaso estaba admirando el crepúsculo?

—Se supone que el que cumple años debe mantenerse dentro de la fiesta y no escapar. —A Oshin no se le dificultó llegar hasta donde él yacía recostado, mirando el lejano cielo anaranjado—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—La comida estuvo bastante bien.

—Lo tomaré como un halago. —Se sentó a su costado derecho, mirándole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Me siento sorprendida de que hayas aguantado todo este tiempo.

—¿Todavía quieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó, sin voltear a verla—. Podría soportarlo un poco más.

Ella no estaba esperando recibir tales palabras. Inclusive se quedó enmudecida por breves segundos.

—Bien, sobre eso… Hay algo que quiero decirte. —Él se sentó de golpe, enfocándose en ella y nada más—. He pensado que soy egoísta por querer que vivas en un planeta como éste y forzarte a que dejes de hacer lo que tanto te gusta...También por alejar a tus hijos y complicarte el que los veas… Lo lamento.

Kamui podía contar con su mano derecha las veces en las que ella se disculpaba tan formalmente que no pudo evitar que sus pupilas se dilataran por la sorpresa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Nos iremos contigo —respondió prontamente—. Pero hay una condición para ello. —Ya decía él que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

—Eres una negociante difícil de convencer —espetó con una sonrisilla—. Y bien, ¿cuál sería?

—Quedémonos en la Tierra hasta que… nazca —¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad le estaba diciendo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo por tercera vez?—. Después de eso, nos iremos los cuatro contigo.

Sí, era verdad. Ella le estaba dando la noticia de que volvería a ser padre y parecía sumamente contenta por ello; aunque él dentro de su particular modo de reaccionar, también lo era.

—Me parece un trato justo.

Su mano derecha se desplazó hasta su espalda y se detuvo sobre su hombro con una particular delicadeza. Ella simplemente terminó de acercarse y recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja.

—Cuando llegue el momento regresemos los cinco a casa —pronunció Kamui con suavidad, como el más bello de los susurros.


End file.
